AU: School Fruits
by Kateeld
Summary: AU: Tohru Honda is attending 2nd year of Gaara high school with her friends, soon she gets to meet the different Sohma's in the school. One day a new kid begins her class, with the name 'Kyo Sohma'. Will Tohru and this orange mess become friends, or something more? Will she help him enjoy life, and be his salvation, or will he be hers? No curse. R&R and enjoy! Kyoru COMPLETE
1. New friend, New student & white panties

**Hello there!**

**I have been very...unsure, if I should have posted this story or not, for this is a my second fanfic, and I'm afraid that the people who have added me as a author, to their story alerts, or what you called it, would be dissapointed with this story, and was expecting something better. But now I have decided to post it either way...**

**Like the summary says, This is a No curse AU, about Highschool. This first chapter, may be a little..different. But I really hope that you will like it, and enjoy it. Please review, if it is something that you like, or that you don't like, feedback is always appreciated. I hope that someone will continue reading this story, even if the first chapter is a little bit of, for I have great plans for this story in the future:)**

**Enjoy! (It's an order)**

* * *

Tohru Honda is a 17 year old girl attending her second year of high school. She lives with her mom in a little house not far from her school. She is a kind and innocent soul, and has nothing to be unhappy about in her life, and even if she had, she would probably still be cheerful, that's Tohru Honda for you.

Right in this moment, Tohru is sitting in class, chewing on her pencil when she should be taking notes. Why? Because she is nervous. Why? Because right now, Yuki Sohma, the prince of Gaara Highschool, is sitting on the bench next to her. His very presence gives Tohru's stomach butterflies.

No one knows much about Yuki Sohma, except that he has very good grades, he comes from a wealthy family, he is beautiful and is a perfect gentleman in every way. Tohru's little crush on the prince had started when she had dropped her book's and he had picked them up for her, and given her a kindly smile, and then only asked her name, and then left, without another word. That was half a year ago, and they hadn't spoken since then, but Tohru had still fallen for the Sohma boy.

Tohru's daydreaming where interrupted by someone poking her head.

"Tohru!" Uo said for the thousand time.

"Oh, has the class ended?" Tohru said, as she realized that it was only her, and her two best friends, Uo and Hana, left in the classroom.

"Yeah! and that was five minutes ago, you spaced out again Tohru! " Uo said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry about that" She answered as she got up from her seat and started to walk towards the school cafeteria with the two other girls.

"I noticed that your waves have been very… distant lately Tohru, is something the matter? Do you need me to… take care… of anyone for you?" Her friend Hana said, in a way that anyone besides Tohru and Uo would find creepy.

"Yeah, what is it with you lately Tohru? are you thinking about that prince again?" Uo said casually. Herself and Hana were probably the only ones at school that wasn't head over heels for the prince.

Tohru stopped in her tracks, and looked down at the floor in shame. It wasn't like her to like some guy whiteout really knowing him, and she was ashamed that she busy thinking about Yuki that it disturbed her studies and distracted her during the classes.

"Yeah…" The ditzy girl said quietly.

"Seriously Tohru, you don't even know this guy, you should at least get to know him first, you know, he might be a total dick for all we know" Uo said, not wanting to crush her best friend's dream, but also not wanting her to be disappointed if the prince didn't like her back. Tohru's face lit up.

"You're right!" She said as she throw her fist in the air. Her two best friends looked at her confused.

"…About him being a dick?" Uo asked.

"No no, I'm sure Sohma-kun isn't like that! But you're right about getting to know him first, I will be his friend first!" Tohru said, but before Uo or Hana could say something, Tohru was running down the hallway.

"I gotta go! see you later!" Tohru shouted to her friends as she looked for Yuki. How could she not have thought about this before? Of course she should be his friend first! How can she love him if she doesn't know him? But this way, she will get the chance to truly get to know him, and he gets the chance to truly get to know her. Plus, maybe he isn't like she pictured? But like her mom always says, give people the benefit of the doubt!

Meanwhile, two corridors away, Yuki Sohma was walking with his best friend and relative, Hatsuharu Sohma. They had just escaped a bunch of giggling girl's that claimed that they "loved" the prince. Yuki hated it. How could they love him if they didn't know him? The worst part is, that no one ever even tries to get to know the real him. Everyone claims that they like him, and yet he have no friends beside his relatives. The whole thing made Yuki feel confused and kinda depressed.

"Here comes another one" Haru muttered under his breath to Yuki. Yuki looked up and saw a girl running towards them, he recognized her from his class. She had long brown hair and big blue kind eyes, she was very cute, but probably just like the rest of the girls that liked him. Yuki straightened his back and prepared himself for another love confession.

"Hey Sohma-kun, Hatsuharu-san" She said and made a little bow.

"Hello miss…Honda" Yuki had to think a little before remembering her name, but when he said it, Tohru's face lit up. Yuki knows her name!

"Well Sohma-kun, you see, I just wanted to tell you that I—" Tohru started.

"Let me save you the trouble, you just wanted to say that you love me, right? And that you would like to go on a date?" Yuki started, tired of all these false love confessions. But just when he was going to continue, he saw that the girl had a very confused look on her face. He blushed, it seems like that wasn't what she wanted to tell him. Tohru started to giggle.

"No Sohma-kun, I wanted to say that I would like to be your friend" Tohru said, causing Yuki to blush even more. Usually it was the girls that blushed when they talked to him, not the other way around. But no one had ever told him before that they would like to be his friend. Not a girl or a boy.

"So-o, you don't love me then?" The prince stammered. Tohru giggled some more.

"How could I love you if I don't know you?" She said, and suddenly Yuki wanted to get to know this girl. This girl that asked him out of the blue if she could be his friend.

"But I want to get to know you, So, would you like to be my friend, Sohma-kun?" Tohru continued and reached out her hand for him to shake.

Yuki took her hand and shook it.

"It would be my pleasure" He said, and he meant. For once, he was glad that he didn't have to make a rejection.

—

It's been a week since Tohru and Yuki became friends, they always greeted each other in the hallway, and often small talked between classes. Some girl's was jealous over how much time she spent with the prince, but Tohru had realized how stupid it had been of her to just fall in love in Yuki like that, whiteout even knowing it, and was glad that that she decided to be friends first. She didn't love him, but he was a very good friend. And only fate could decide if it was going to be them one day, but Tohru Honda felt no need to rush it. She could now focus during the lessons, and her friends was very relived when she told them that she didn't see Yuki as anything more than a friend.

Yuki enjoyed his new found friendship with Tohru. She made him smile and laugh, and made him feel accepted and wanted. The prince felt happy whenever she was around, and always longed to talk with her, to see her smile. Of all his friends, he appreciated her the most, and he hoped that maybe one day, they could be more than friends.

This morning, Tohru had overslept, for her mother, Kyoko, had decided to let her sleep and not woken her up before work, and Tohru had stayed up all night and studied, so she woke up only 10 minutes before her first class. She took a quick shower and brushed her hair. She skipped breakfast and ran to school.

In the classroom, Yuki, Uo and Hana was wondering where Tohru was, when the class started.

"Hey class, It will be a new student starting here today, so be nice" Their Teacher Mayu announced.

In to the classroom came a tall boy, with messy orange hair and red eyes. Instead of the school uniform that everyone else was wearing, he wore a black shirt, which had a few buttons undone, and dark blue jeans. He looked bored, like this was the last place he wanted to be. And it was.

Some of the girls in the classroom started to whisper and look at him, and some of the boys gave him a jealous glare. Because, lets be honest, this new student was hot, and not to mention, sexy.

"This is Kyo Sohma and he-" But Mayu was interrupted by someone slamming the door open, and rushing in came Tohru Honda, looking like she just ran a marathon. She breathed heavily while she muttered some excuses.

"Stop apologizing and take your seat miss Honda, I will see you at detention after school tomorrow." The teacher said, and Tohru began walking in shame towards her desk. But she had only taken one step towards her seat, when she was stopped by the new student, that she hadn't noticed until now. He grabbed her shoulder, and whispered in her ear from behind.

"Your skirt is stuck into your panties" He whispered and let go of her. Tohru blushed and quickly fixed her skirt. She had been in such a rush that she hadn't noticed. She was so embarrassed! Had everyone she met on her way to school and seen her butt? And the new student had seen it too. She wanted to disappear. Although, she was thankful that this boy with the orange hair, that she had never seen before, had told her so that she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of all her classmates. It wouldn't be a very fun school semester for her if everyone had seen her butt and her white lace panties.

Tohru turned around to the unfamiliar boy with the strange orange hair.

"Thanks… I guess, and I'm sorry that you had to see that" She said apologetically, and so quiet that only he could hear. The boy with the orange hair smirked.

"Don't be, you have a very cute butt" He said, teasingly. Causing Tohru's blush to grow even redder. She muttered something under her breath and took her seat.

" *cough* *cough*, like I was saying, this is the new student Kyo Sohma, he will be your classmate, starting today" Mayu said, and then motioned for Kyo to introduce himself. He did not longer look bored, but rather… amused. He took a step forward and looked at Tohru the whole time as he talked.

"Yo, I'm Kyo Sohma… I just moved here with my mast—, guardian" Kyo decided that it would sound weird if he told them that he just moved here with his master. He didn't want people to mistake him for a slave.

"I like martial arts, and playing the guitar, and I don't like school" Kyo said.

"Well, Mr. Sohma, you will just have to learn to like school, and you can take the seat next to Kakeru Manabe, Manabe raise your hand" Mayu said, and a kid with black hair raised his hands.

"Come here Kyon-kyon" The kid said playfully. Kyo gave him a dead glare and took his seat.

"Does anyone have any questions for mr. Sohma?" The teacher asked, and immediately a few hands flew up in the air.

"Are you related to Prince Yuki Sohma?" A girl asked Kyo.

"Who?" Kyo asked confused. Prince? He didn't remember anything about being royal.

"No we are not related miss Hinami, I have never seen him before" Yuki answered. Everyone's hands dropped. Apparently, so were all the questions about Yuki.

"In that case we will begin class, and I will see you in detention after school tomorrow, Kyo Sohma" Mayu said.

"What! Why?" Kyo snapped.

"For not wearing the school uniform" Mayu said. Kyo was going to protest some more, but then remembered that the girl who had her skirt tucked into her panties would be there too. Kyo didn't know why, but it made him happy for some reason. He usually didn't pay much attention to girls, or anyone. But he felt drawn to this girl for some reason, and it wasn't only because she had a cute butt. She amused him. And Kyo wasn't easily amused.


	2. Voice your troubles

**Hi There! **

**Thank you for the very kind reviews Sarai, 'guest' and xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx! You're right, xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx, I should post this story because I want to, and not be worried over what others will think! (Although, of course, I want people to like it), But some will like it, and some may not like it, But really, Thank you! Your review was a real mood booster!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the previous was, and the ones that are comming. But, I already got the next chapter done, so to make it up for this chapters 'shortness', I will publish the next one real soon. This chapter is kinda just like a filler.**

**I hope you Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

Tohru was devastated. Today she had detention. DETENTION. Her mother had comforted her and said that one little detention didn't mean anything, but Tohru felt really bad and guilty about it. And the new kid, Kyo Sohma would be there too. He had looked at her all day yesterday. He probably thought she was weird because of the whole skirt-tucked-into-her-panties incident. But he did say that she had a cute butt. He probably thought she was a weirdo with a cute butt, or maybe he had joked. Maybe he thought she was a weirdo with a ugly butt. Great. Now she felt guilty, weird AND really unconscious about her butt.

Her thoughts continued in that direction, as she ate her lunch at school, she sat with her usual lunch mates, Uo, Yuki, Hana and Hatsuharu. She decided to voice her troubles to her friends.

"Is my butt…cute?" She asked, causing everyone to stiff, and Uo and Yuki choked on their own food.

"What?" The prince coughed.

"Is my butt cute?" Tohru said again, a little bit louder, thinking that her friends didn't hear her. Uo looked strangely at her best friend, and Yuki felt very awkward. But Hana got up and hugged Tohru.

"Yes Tohru, you have a very cute butt, actually one of the cutest that I have ever seen" She said with a very monotone voice. Tohru's face lit up.

"Yeah miss Honda, I think your butt is cute. But if you stand up, I can double check it if you like" Haru said, and Tohru got up, but Uo pushed her down in her chair again. Then the Yankee pulled out her pipe (from where you ask? I don't know) and threatened the Sohma with the white hair.

"I just wanted to help, that's all" Haru said, and focused his attention on the food again.

"Why do you ask, Tohru?" Hana said after awhile.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange since yesterday, is it cause of the detention?" Uo asked, a little worried.

Tohru hadn't wanted to tell them about the whole Kyo incident, for it was far too embarrassing in her opinion, so she just nodded.

"But what does her butt have to do with the detention?" Haru asked, confused.

"I was just feeling unconscious about my butt, that's all" Tohru said looking down at her food in shame. She was going to ask them if they thought she was weird. But something told her that the answer would definitely be a 'yes', especially considering her last question.

"Well, don't be Tohru, you have a cute little butt" Uo said, and Tohru suddenly felt very conscious about her butt. She had received 3 compliments on her butt now, and all her worries were for the time being, gone. No one noticed that Yuki's face had grown redder every time someone mentioned her butt.

When Tohru left the table, everyone couldn't help but to look at her butt. It was indeed a very cute butt.

Later, when Tohru was on her way to detention, the word about 'Tohru is feeling unconscious about her butt' had spread, and the girl's newly found friend, Momiji, that she had gotten to know threw Yuki, came up to her.

"Tohru, I heard that you were feeling unconscious about your butt?" the half german boy said.

"I were, but now I'm feeling much more confident about it!" Tohru said happily.

"That's good, because you have a very cute butt" Momiji said encouraging to Tohru, a few people stopped and looked at them.

"Thank you Momiji!" Tohru shouted as she continued to make her way to the classroom where the detention was held. Today had been one gigantic mood booster day, for her butt.

When she came to the detention she was the only one there, neither the teacher or Kyo had arrived yet. She took her normal seat, and sat down. Kyo came in 2 minutes later followed by the teacher. Kyo sat down, surprisingly, not at his own seat, but at the seat next to Tohru. They would be the only students in detention that day. The teacher told them she would be back at 5pm, which was two hours from now. Tohru sighed as the teacher left, she would not be able to make it to work today.

"So, your name is Tohru Honda, right?" Kyo said, he had gotten her name from Kakeru. Yesterday, Since they sat together in class, Kyo had spent some time with Kakeru, in-between the lessons, and Kyo had then taken the opportunity to ask about the cheerful brunette with big blue eyes, that he had the pleasure to sit right next to, in this very moment.

"Yes, and you're Kyo Sohma, the transfer student" Tohru said and gave him a cheerful smile, even though she felt depressed over being forced to attend detention.

He was taken back by her smile, no one had ever given him such a big happy smile before. It was contagious, for he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yeah" He said, and they shared eye contact for a while.

"Is it your first time in detention?" He asked her after awhile. It wasn't like Kyo to make attempts at conversations like this, but he felt a strange need to talk to this girl.

"Yeah..how did you know, Sohma-san?" She admitted shamefully. She had hoped that she could say 'I never once got detention' on her graduation day. But that would not happen.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel…weird, just call me Kyo" He said to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Kyo-kun?" She said, trying the word out. It felt so naturally in her mouth, like she was meant to say that. She liked it, and if she had been alone, she would probably had repeated his name a couple times more, trying it out.

Kyo smiled shyly, it was like his name got a whole new meaning when she said it.

"Yeah, and to answer your last question: You don't look like the type that would get in trouble" Kyo answered with a smirk, it was only half true. Sure, she didn't look like she was the kind of girl that would get into trouble, but he had actually got that information too, from Kakeru.

"So how are you liking the school so far, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, and they ended up talking the whole detention. Kyo told her about how he had trained material arts since he was eight, and that his favorite thing to do was fighting and playing the guitar. Tohru had asked him if he played in a band, he told her that he did before he moved here, and that he moved here with his martial arts master, his 'Shishou'. He explained that his Shishou was like his father and had lived with him since he was five, and that his mother had died when he was little, and that his real father had blamed him and thrown him out of the house. Tohru had told him that she lived with her mom and that her dad died when she was little. Kyo didn't usually open up to people like this, but he felt strangely comfortable around Tohru. They talked about everything between heaven and earth, and before they knew it, so was detention over. And frankly, they felt a little… sad.

"Hey Tohru? would you like to eat lunch with me tomorrow, At the roof ?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded. She knew she should ask if her normal lunch mates could come with, but for some reason, she wanted to be alone with this guy.

He smiled at her before he left. Kyo didn't smile often, and he didn't talk to people often, he didn't even think about other people often. Let alone a girl. But this girl, all he wanted was to be around her, and talk with her. And not yell at her, nor fight, but just having a normal conversation. Did he act different around this girl, or was he just finally able to be his true self around her?

Kyo had only known this girl for two days know, but he had never felt more connected to anyone in his life before, as he did to her.

And maybe this is wrong, wrong to let himself be so open and close towards anyone. So, real and vulnerable. But Kyo had done many wrong things in his life, and he was convinced that, if this was wrong, then it must be the right kind of wrong.


	3. To burn cereal

**HI! **

**chapter three is here, enjoy!**

* * *

Kyo woke up the next day by the alarm clock. It showed '06:00 pm'. Uhhh… Who wanted to get up this early in the morning. It was torture, all Kyo wanted was to keep sleeping in his soft bed. But he went up nonetheless. He put his school uniform on. It was ridiculous, why did he have to wear a school uniform? It was all black, and consisted of a shirt, a pair of pants, and a tie. But since neither Kyo or Kazuma, his Dad/Shishuo/Guardian, knew how to tie a tie, he just threw it over his shoulder and went downstairs.

Kazuma sat at the kitchen table, not doing anything, just sitting there, staring out the window.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked annoyed. Kyo is not a morning person.

"I'm waiting for you to make breakfast, you know that I just burn everything" His Shishuo said, not taking his gaze of the window. Kyo sighed.

"Why didn't you just make cereal or something?" Kyo said, even more annoyed. He was always making every damn meal in this house. His Shishuo couldn't cook if his life depend on it. Kazuma shrugged.

"You know me, I would probably just burned that too" Kyo didn't protest, for it was true. This man probably would burn cereal. Kazuma is a **_cereal_** killer. He shouldn't even be allowed to be in the kitchen.

Kyo prepared one bowl with cereal to his guardian, and then he drank straight out of the milk package. He did that every morning, and because Kazuma thought that it was so disgusting, Kyo had his own personal milk package. You may not believe it, but Kazuma is kind of a germ freak.

Kyo then ate a rice ball and rushed towards school. Today he would eat lunch with Tohru. He had almost forgotten that. Suddenly he became nervous. Did he look okay? What if he yelled at her? He hadn't yelled or snapped at her yesterday, but it was only a matter of time. Kyo always messed things up, he wasn't good at being 'social', or 'interacting' with people. He never made an effort to get to know people, but he really did want to get to know Tohru. She was special.

He hadn't realized that he had walked into the school, but know he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the hallway, and at the end of the hallway he noticed Tohru, she hadn't noticed him yet, but she was walking towards him, together with some blonde little brat that had waaay to much energy. Kyo recognized the boy, but didn't know from where. He kinda reminded Kyo of a rabbit. Tohru was coming closer to him, but still hadn't noticed him at all. He started staring at the floor. Should he say 'hi'? What if yesterday had meant nothing to Tohru? What if she had forgotten all about lunch? Should he remind her or just let it be? Did she even want to eat lunch with him, or was she just being kind?

Kyo's thoughts continued in that direction, but his worrying was soon interrupted by a sweet, familiar voice.

"Hello there Kyo-kun, are we still up for lunch today" The voice said cheerfully. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru. She smiled genuinely at him, and her big blue eyes sparkled. Kyo had a hard time talking. He could only look at her, she was so beautiful. When he realized that he was staring he blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I will see you then, gotta go, bye" He said very hastily and was about to run away, when Tohru stepped in-front of him, blocking his way.

"Oh, wait Kyo-kun! Your tie isn't tied, let me do it!" She said cheerfully, and before he could back away, or protest, she began to tie his tie. She stood very close to him, he blushed madly at the little space between them. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't tear his gaze of her face. She looked so pretty, being all focused on his tie and all. She bit her lip, in concentration. This was weird. Kyo had never, never, thought of anyone, or anything, as pretty before. but the word seemed to describe her perfectly. Tohru Honda was pretty.

"There, all done!" She said proudly, and stepped away from him.

"Thanks Tohru, see ya later" Kyo said and ran away.

He continued to blush madly. Why was he suddenly so nervous,before he had been acting cool around her, and almost… flirty in a way. I mean, it wasn't like him to point out that someone had a cute butt. That was just perverted, was he turning in to Shigure? Shigure was his 'cousin' that he hadn't seen in many years, the Sohma family was big, and Kyo was an outcast, he didn't really know why. It had just always been that way. So when he had moved in with Kazuma, they moved away from the rest of the family to live and train in the mountains, and know they only saw them on special know they had moved back. They didn't live in the Sohma estate as they did before, but they had moved back to the same town. Kyo didn't know why he suddenly started thinking about his family again. Truth was, he hated them. They never cared about him anyway, so why should he care about them?

Kyo went to class, and started to grow very anxious about meeting Tohru for lunch, but at the same time he was very excited. He wanted lunch to come as soon as possible, but he also hoped that lunch would never come. Weird. He is acting really weird, how can a person want one thing, and the exact opposite at the same time? What is Tohru doing to him? He decided not to think about lunch, and tried to concentrate on class instead.

But that didn't go so well, for first of all: He had wasted half of the time in class thinking about Tohru and Lunch, so now he had no idea what the teacher was talking about, AND Tohru sat in front of him, so that didn't help him to concentrate either.

All Kyo really knew was that this was history lesson, he decided that he would ask Kakeru, who was seated at the desk next to him, what the teacher, who was not Mayu, was teaching at the moment.

"Hey Manabe, what is this lesson about?" Kyo whispered to the boy next to him. Except for Tohru, Manabe was the only other student that Kyo had gotten to know under these three days, that he had gone to this school. As mentioned earlier, Kyo wasn't a people person. Under the lessons he only talked to Manabe, and during lunch and other breaks, he went up to the roof. So, he hadn't really gotten the opportunity to get to know anymore students, nor did he want to. Only Manabe, was almost enough for Kyo to handle. Manabe was playful, carefree and in Kyo's opinion, annoying and a real pain in the ass. But, he liked having him around anyway. Made him feel less worried for some reason.

Manabe answered him, still looking at the teacher as he talked..

"Algebra" Okay, so it wasn't history " and right know he's talking about triangles and stuff" Manabe answered in a whisper, surprising Kyo, that he once sounded like a normal person. But then Manabe must have realized that he sounded very un-Manabe as well, for he continued to talk to Kyo, but in a much louder and a more teasing, and almost mocking voice.

"Do you never pay attention Kyon-Kyon! Were you thinking about something else, maybe a girl! Oh Kyon, you pervert, Was it that girl you are always asking so much about, Tohr-" Manabe never got to finish that sentence, for Kyo's hand was now blocking Manabe's mouth.

"Another word, and I will kill you" Kyo hissed threw gritted teeth. Manabe just grinned at him, making Kyo even more annoyed. That kid is sure weird, but then again, isn't Kyo also a little bit weird?

It was now that Kyo noticed that everyone in the classroom was looking at them. Including Tohru. Kyo blushed and the lesson continued.

When lunch finally did come, Kyo wasn't sure of what to do. Would he wait for her in the cafeteria, or wait on the roof? But Kyo saw that Tohru was already waiting for him in the cafeteria, with the food in her hand. Kyo bought something in the cafeteria, to nervous to notice what he was really buying, and began to walk with Tohru towards the stairs. They passed a lunch table full of strange looking creepy kids that stared at the two of them. Kyo almost shouted 'What the hell are you looking at?' when Tohru opened her mouth instead.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you that I'm eating lunch with Kyo-kun today, Bye!" She said hastily, like she was hurrying to get away from there before they could start asking question. Kyo didn't mind, and followed behind her, leaving Tohru's friends with a puzzled look on their faces.

"That was…weird" Uo said, still astonished by how Tohru had just acted. She hadn't even talked about this 'Kyo-kun' guy, let alone said that she was going to have lunch with him. And she hadn't even introduced him or stayed and talked for a while, like she usually did. She had just made a quick excuse about leaving and that was it. Didn't Uo deserve a explanation? Weren't they best friends?

"Indeed" said Hanamajima, thinking the same as Uo, only a little… smarter. Hana had come to the conclusion, that maybe Tohru wanted to be alone with this guy, and that she would tell them when the time was right. Hana wasn't worried about her friendship with Tohru, for she knew that it was stable, and was that rare kind of friendship that would last forever. Yuki by the other hand, was very worried about his relationship with Tohru, they had only become friends some week ago, and she was already acting weird and ditching him for some other guy. Honda-san had told him that she wanted to be his friend, had she gone back at her word, or did she not find Yuki as interesting as she hoped that he would be? But Honda-san wasn't that kind of person to just do that…was she? No. It was just a one time thing, Tohru still wanted to be his friend. She did not diss him, she was one of his closest friends and it would stay that way. He was convinced of that. But still, Yuki was worried, but nonetheless, continued to eat his food. Across from him sat Haru, and he knew what his dear 'cousin' was thinking, or almost. He hadn't really listened to what Tohru said, or noticed the guy she was with. The party of four continued to eat in silence, everyone thinking of how much nicer it would have been with Tohru there.

Up on the roof, Kyo and Tohru had just settled down and unpacked their food. They sat near the edge on the roof, and Kyo's feet's was just over the edge, meanwhile Tohru's feet's didn't even reach the edge.

Tohru felt guilty over how she had acted towards her friends downstairs, she hadn't forgotten to tell them that she was having lunch with Kyo-kun today, for it was all she had been able to think about since yesterday. She just hadn't want to tell them, so she waited till the last minute, and then, she said it so hastily that they wouldn't have the time to ask questions, for they may have asked why they couldn't eat with them, or something in that way. And Tohru really wanted to eat alone with Kyo-kun today. Maybe they could all eat together tomorrow and she could make it up to them.

Kyo opened the lunch that he had just purchased and made a disgusted sound when he realized what it was.

"LEEKS!" he yelled and threw the bag at Tohru like it was the most disgusting thing on earth. Which it was, for him at least.

Tohru caught it and started to giggle. Kyo frowned.

"What is it?" He said.

"It's just that Kyo-kun is so cute like that, reminds me of a stubborn child" She said and continued to giggle. Kyo blushed at her 'cute' comment, and was angry that she had called him a child. But then he smiled, realizing that it was true. He liked her giggle, and was glad that he was the one that had caused it.

"Do you not like leeks Kyo-kun?" She asked when she had stopped giggling. He blushed, embarrassed by how immature he had just acted.

"Yeah…" He said, trying to keep it together and not yell at her, screaming that it as the most disgusting thing on earth.

"Do you want to change lunch with me?" She asked, catching him off guard. Her never ending kindness never ceased to amaze him.

"I made some rice balls with salmon at home that I packed for lunch, if you want that instead?" She continued when he did not answer and reached out her lunch box to him. He took it and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks" he muttered shyly as he started eating the homemade rice balls, that were indeed very delicious. They ate in silence for awhile before Kyo decided that he didn't invite her up here for nothing, and made an attempt at conversation.

"Was that your friends downstairs?" He asked, not coming up with anything better to say. A flash of sadness came across her face, but only for a mere second. It looked like guilt? shame? But it was soon replaced by her normal cheerful smile.

"Yes! If you want, you can eat lunch with us tomorrow and I can introduce you to everybody?" She asked hopefully and full of energy. He gave her a weak smile. He didn't really want to meet them, but if it meant much to Tohru he would do it, and if it meant that he could spend more time with her, he would gladly accept. Although, he had wanted to eat alone with her again, but he knew that she had other friends that she couldn't just abandon, and even if she could, she didn't seem like the kind to do that. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her, maybe it was because she was so forgiving and accepting and kind, that Kyo didn't have to worry about loosing her as a friend, if thats what they were. He felt so comfortable with her, like he didn't have a worry in the world, and that he could tell her everything, and she would let him. He smiled at her, for no particular reason, simply for her being who she is. She returned the smile.

"Sure" He said, and they continued to talk, and Kyo couldn't remember when he last felt so…happy.


	4. I could be an ox

**Hi, thanks to everyone who is reading this story, but I would very much appreciate some kind of review,fav or follow, so that I know if you like or don't** **like.**

**Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy:)**

* * *

"Well, do you like 'like' him?" Kyoko asked her daughter with a grin, when Tohru had finished telling her mom about her new friend, Kyo.

Tohru blushed. Did she like 'like' him? No, it is probably to soon to tell, but she did know that she wanted him in her life.

"Ehm… I think it is too soon to tell, but Kyo-kun is a really great friend!" The girl explained happily to her mom.

"Yeah, sure, 'friend' " Kyoko said and winked at her daughter. Even though Tohru couldn't tell, Kyoko had been around long enough to know when a girl liked a guy, and how her daughter had just told her about this guy, pointed at Tohru having a crush. Now it was just up to Tohru to find out for herself, and hopefully that guy liked her back. But Kyoko didn't doubt that he did, who can resist her little Tohru-kun?

"And today I will introduce him to my friends!" Tohru said after awhile, obviously really excited.

Kyoko just nodded, and waved at her daughter as she left for school in a hurry.

"So, Tohru, what sup with you and orange top?" Uo asked suspiciously, when Tohru got to school. Tohru got a light blush, but then broke out in a huge grin.

"Kyo-kun is really nice, and I have invited him to eat lunch with us today" Tohru said, and Uo and Hana relaxed. So she wasn't keeping him a secret, they had worried for nothing. They didn't ask about yesterday, about how she had avoided them at lunch. Uo and Hana didn't think it would be necessary, since Tohru was after all, introducing the boy to them today.

Tohru, Uo and Hana arrived to class, and took their seats. Yuki was already sitting down at his desk, and Tohru gave him a her usual cheerful smile, and a small wave. Yuki relaxed, she was still his friend. He had nothing to worry about. Yesterday, when Tohru had eaten lunch with that strange new orange haired transfer student, Yuki had gotten worried that Tohru would replace him, that he would lose her. But he could see now, that he didn't need to feel intimidated by Kyo. And as on cue, Kyo walked in to the classroom.

The orange haired teenager had a bored look on his face, as he stood by the doorway. His eyes was scanning the room, as if he searched for something. Then his gaze met Tohru's. She gave him a big cheerful smile, bigger then the one she had given to Yuki, and Kyo broke out in a huge grin as he made his way over to her. Yuki felt a little jealous, it was obvious that she felt happier about seeing Kyo, then about seeing him.

But Tohru's smile dropped, when Kyo took the seat next to Tohru, instead of his usual seat next to Kakeru.

"Kyon-Kyon! Are you breaking up with me?" Kakeru-kun shouted from the back. But Kyo didn't hear him, or, he pretended that he didn't hear him, and still looked at Tohru with a huge grin. But dropped it, when he saw that Tohru didn't smile back at him.

"What? Don't you want me to sit here?" Kyo asked, a little hurt. But Kyo's hurt voice, sounds approximately like his irritated voice.

"No,no,no, it's not that Kyo-kun! I would very much like you to sit here, it's just that-that" Tohru said, waving her hands in front of her in panic, as she tried to explain. But Kyo felt a little hurt. She doesn't want me to sit here. Who was I kidding? She doesn't want me to be her friend, she doesn't like me. she probably regrets spending time with me.

But before Kyo's thought's could continue down that road, Their teacher Mayu spoke.

"Mr Kyo Sohma, we have assigned seats in this school, and yours are beside Mr Kakeru Manabe, if you do not sit by your seat by the next minute, you will get detention" Mayu said firmly. Kyo relaxed. Tohru wasn't the one who didn't want him to sit there, it was just against the rules. He got up, and started to move towards Kakeru.

"I will see you at lunch Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed happily, smiling at him. Kyo gave her a small smile.

"Yeah" He said, and then took his assigned seat, keeping his small smile on his face during the whole class, as he impatiently waited for lunch to come.

When lunch did come, Yuki, Haru, Uo and Hana was sitting at the table waiting for Tohru to join them. After just a minute of waiting, they saw her dragging the new orange haired student behind her, she was holding his hand and was wearing a huge smile on her face. Kyo by the other hand, was blushing and was very nervous. Kyo had looked forward to lunch the whole day, but he had forgotten that it wouldn't just be him and Tohru today. He thought that, maybe Tohru's friends would be a lot like her, kind and accepting? Or maybe not. He had asked Kakeru about it, and he said that her best friends were a psycho and a yankee. What if her friends didn't like him? Would she stop liking him as well, and stop hanging out with him? She was the only person he actually enjoyed spending time with, he couldn't let anything take her away from him. He would just try to act nice, and not let his temperament get the best of him.

When they reached the table, Tohru introduced him to everyone, and just as Kakeru had said, there sat a Yankee, and a creepy looking all-black girl, who probably were the psycho. But there was also a grey haired dude with purple eyes, that he recognized from class, all the girls was always around him, and next to him sat—

"Haru?" Kyo asked surprised, realizing who it was.

"Kyo?" Haru asked dumbfounded , and just stared at him for awhile.

"Do you know each other?" Uo said after awhile, annoyed at the staring.

"Yeah, Haru is my cousin" Kyo said, and Uo and Yuki chocked on their food. For if Haru was related to Kyo, then Yuki was also related to Kyo, the orange haired student who was the very cause of the jealous feeling burning in the prince's chest, the jealous ugly feeling that was slowly and painfully eating him alive. Yuki burned with jealously, The new kid had just hold hands with Honda-san, and still is! It's not that Tohru was the prince's girlfriend or something, but of all the girls he had ever met, Tohru was the one who understood Yuki the most, and Yuki hoped, that one day they would maybe be more than friends. The orange haired new kid started to get on his nerves.

"Yeah, you're the kid who always got lost on his way to the bathroom, and I would always show you the way back" Kyo continued, still eyeing Haru suspiciously.

"Well in that case you are related to Yuki-kun too, Kyo-kun, for Yuki-kun is Hatsuharu-san's cousin" Tohru exclaimed happily, for some reason glad that they were all related. Now Kyo stopped eyeing Haru, and started eyeing Yuki.

"That kid?" Kyo said, somewhat disgusted, and pointed at Yuki.

"Yeah, but in class you said that you weren't related, princey" Uo said to Yuki, eyeing all of the Sohma's suspiciously.

"I did not know that we were related miss Uotani" Yuki said, and Kyo looked like he just realized something.

"I know you, you are that kid, that Yuki, who everyone loves and praises, everyone in our family is always talking about you! Yuki is so great, Yuki is better at martial arts than you Kyo, Yuki is nicer than you Kyo. Everyone is always talking about how perfect you are, everyone always likes you! well I hate you, and I'm gonna beat you someday, girly boy!" With every sentence Kyo spoke he just got angrier, and the same with Yuki. Whenever Kyo said Yuki's name, he said it like he was disgusted of it, like it was poison in his mouth. Yuki, didn't like being called perfect, he hated it. So this new 'cousin' of his, just made him annoyed and angry. Everyone always talked ABOUT how wonderful the prince was, they never talked WITH him as much. Yuki would much rather be like Kyo, and easily make friends with everyone, and so easily being able to hold hands with Honda-san, and thats what disturbed Yuki the most. That Kyo didn't realize that, but Kyo wanted to be more like Yuki, more respected and liked, and praised by his family and all the people around him. This two boys wanted to be each other so badly that they hated the other one.

"Yeah, you gonna beat me? Bring it on you stupid…CAT" Yuki said, calmly, but still angry enough to shock everyone at the table. But everyone was confused by the cat thing, it didn't make any sense. Not even to Yuki or Kyo, since the curse is nonexistent in this story.

"Cat? Did you just call me a CAT?… Well in that case you are a RAT, cause the cat always beats the rat" Kyo said angrily, and rather proud that he came to that conclusion himself.

"Actually, in Tom & Jerry, the mouse is a lot smarter than the stupid—"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, and interrupted Haru's unnecessary comment. Haru rose from his chair, So now Haru, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru stood up. Tohru only stood up because Kyo was still holding her hand, and now he was squeezing her so tight in anger that she squealed in pain, but nobody heard her, due to the fighting and yelling.

"If you're the rat and you're the cat, I wanna be the cow" Haru said. Causing everyone to look weirdly at him.

"Why?" Uo said, and Haru got something black in his eyes.

"Cause the cow can be both BLACK AND WHITE!" Haru said very evilly, and for a second both Yuki and Kyo backed and shared the same thoughts. 'Black Haru is arriving'. But black Haru never got the chance to arrive, for both his cousin hit him so hard, so that he went back to being white Haru. Then the silver haired and oranges haired Sohma continued to fight, saying nasty things to each other. Tohru's hand started to really hurt, for Kyo had still not let it go, and she also became quite uneasy with all the fighting.

"Hey, Kyo, would you like to fight me? I have gotten quite skilled in martial arts" Haru said, and they paused there fighting, and just looked at the white and black haired Sohma.

"A cow is a sucky thing to be" Kyo said after awhile, ignoring Haru's question.

"How about an ox than? I could be an ox" Haru said, receiving many weird glances, he was quite a mystery, that boy.

Since Yuki and Kyo had stopped their fighting, to stare at their weird cousin, they now noticed that the whole lunch room was quite, for everyone was looking at them, and since they also were quite now, everyone was quiet. It was now that everyone finally heard Tohru's quite squeals in pain. Kyo looked at her, and then at her hand. He quickly let it go, her hand was red from his hard grip, and you could see a large bruise shaping where he had held her. He looked down the ground in shame.

"I—I'm so sorry Tohru, I didn't know—I'm sorry…" He said quietly. He had probably lost her as a friend now. He had not only hurt her hand, but also shown her the angry side of him, the side that he had wanted to hide from her. He quickly ran out of the school cafeteria before she could answer his apology, but little did he now that she ran after him.

"Kyo, stop" She yelled when they were out of the cafeteria, alone in the school hallway, away from any audience.

He froze. Not only was it because it was her voice, but because she had just called him Kyo, without the honorifics, and not out of disrespect, but it sounded like it was from, out of… love.

He turned around, and she smiled at him, and took his hand into her healthy hand.

"It wasn't your fault Kyo-kun, you didn't mean to right? And I forgive you" Tohru said so tenderly that Kyo felt forced to look at the ground. How could he have hurt the only human being that had the heart of an angel? He felt so ashamed. She was so…pure, that he felt like he would drag her into the dirt by just being with her.

"We are only human Kyo-kun, we make mistakes, you make mistakes and I make mistakes, there is nothing we can do about it. This was only a mistake, and it was not your last one, you will make more mistakes, and I will make more mistakes, but that's just a part of being alive, so… just learn from it, and learn to forgive yourself from your mistakes, the only way to live a happy life is to forgive and forget Kyo-kun, and I want you to be happy, so let's forget this" Tohru said, and Kyo looked at her. Those Blue big eyes of hers were so kind, that Kyo can't do anything but believe her. This creature before him could not be capable of lying, so why not believe her?

"I brought our lunches… So if you want, we could just eat at the roof again, just you and me, in case that you don't want to go back in there" She said, and he smiled gratefully. Tohru had thought of him, She actually cared for him. They made their why up to the roof, and Kyo told her how he was jealous of Yuki, and Tohru told him that he was like a rice ball, he could only see the plumbs on others, but not the big delicious plumb that he had on his back. Kyo had just laughed, and told her that she too had a plumb. They had talked the whole lunch, while the others was worried for Tohru, the new kid seemed dangerous, what if he hurt her? But their worries where eased when they saw the two of them, walking hand in hand to class, laughing and smiling. Uo smiled to herself, knowing that Tohru was falling in love, Hana smiled mentally, but kept her poker-face, Haru still looked like always, and was so busy thinking about the difference between a cow and a ox, that he didn't notice what the others saw. Yuki felt jealous, and like he was drifting away from Tohru.

But Tohru and Kyo didn't notice them. They didn't notice anyone else, except for each other. Suddenly, Tohru had become the center in Kyo's world. This was like he wanted to spend eternity, hand in hand with Tohru, laughing and smiling, and not having a care in the whole world, except for her. He had never wanted a person in his life, as much as he wanted her.

He had only known her for four days, but with every day that went by, he just liked her more, and every inch of his being, hoped and prayed that he would never have to suffer threw a day without her.

For a day without her would be like a morning without milk.

* * *

**Sorry if the last sentance was cheesy, or just wrong. But milk plays a big part in Kyo's daily routine, and it has a lot of vitamins.**

**Hope you enjoyed it:)**


	5. Mr Asshole

**Hello there! Thanks, to xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx, for the review! You have no obligation to review, so don't feel the need to apologize! And I felt that , someone, just had to bring up Tom & Jerry;)**

**Also, thank you to guinealuv17, for being this story's very first favorite!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Weeks went by, and Tohru and Kyo were very close friends, but both of them was certain that they wanted to be more than that. Sometimes they teased, and flirted with each other, but of course, they were both still oblivious of the fact that the other person liked them too. Kyo had of course, started to eat lunch with Tohru's friends, but they still had their little arguments, especially Uo and Kyo, and Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo had, unwillingly, reunited with his family, and had met them together with Tohru at Yuki's house. Kyo had been embarrassed, that Tohru saw how his family treated him. Some treated him like he was nothing, and some treated him like he was a baby. He had also been angry at the way some of his family members treated Tohru. Haru, Yuki and Momiji, already knew Tohru from school, and Haru was okay, as long as he didn't turn black, and even though Kyo hated that damn rat, he had to admit, that Yuki behaved well towards Tohru, sometimes too well, if you ask Kyo. Hatori behaved well, and Kyo didn't really have anything against him, but Shigure, Ayame, Momiji and Ritsu just pissed Kyo off, Tohru really seemed to like Kisa though, and to Kyo's surprise, Rin seemed to like Tohru too. Tohru had also met Kagura, who goes to their school, only, one year above, and Kagura has a MAJOR crush on Kyo, which made Tohru feel… a little jealous, but luckily, Kyo did not return those feelings that Kagura held for him. But Kagura wasn't the only one who was jealous, Yuki too, was jealous of Tohru and Kyo's close relationship, but Tohru didn't notice, and Kyo didn't care. Tohru had also met Kazuma, who, immediately, noticed Kyo's affection for the girl, and talked about how Kyo was as a baby, after serving some burned food to his guest. Kyo had also met Kyoko, who often teased him about his hair (although her's is the very same color), but Kyo secretly liked her, and she often told him story's about her time in the 'gang', and how she met Katsuya, Tohru's late father.

This very morning, Kyo had gone over to Tohru's house, and walked her to school. Tohru had so many butterflies in her stomach, and had been in such a hurry, that she had even forgotten to say goodbye to her mom, before she left for school.

Kyo liked these moments with Tohru the most, these moments when they were all alone. So when he walked over too Tohru's house, he too felt butterflies, and he couldn't help but smile, when he saw how she hurried out the door, just to meet him. It was in these moments that Kyo knew that he loved her. That's right, Kyo Sohma loves Tohru Honda, and one day, he would tell her.

The two of them walked in silence, but not the uncomfortable kind, but the nice kind. Sometimes, they just looked at each other and smiled. Kyo was always happier around Tohru, more gentler. He could be himself, because he knew that she wouldn't judge him. He often spilled his heart out for her, and told him how he felt about being an outcast of the family, or the fact that he felt lonely and unloved. It wasn't things that he liked to talk about, but he just felt so comfortable around her, that he couldn't help it. She always funded a way to comfort him, and make him feel wanted. She looked at him with such eyes, eyes that was full of kindness, eyes that said 'I want you here with me', and Kyo had never experienced that before, and whenever he looked at her, his eyes were soft and gentle, and they spoke three simple, but important words. 'I love you'. Though, Kyo told her the most, he hadn't told her how he felt about her, nor did he talk much about his parents or how they died. But Tohru accepted that.

"I think I would like to become a teacher, or maybe a cook, when I finish high school" Tohru said after awhile of walking in silence. Kyo looked at her, and he smiled. Tohru didn't like to talk about what she wanted in life, or what she thought about things. But she felt comfortable to talk about it around Kyo, for he always told her 'that it is okay to tell people what you want', she still didn't do it often though, but it was a start.

"Yeah, what kind of teacher?" Kyo said, smirking at the ground. Tohru looked into the distance and smiled.

"For small kids, I like kids" She just said, and Kyo's smile grew wider.

"Maybe you can teach people how to cook" Kyo said, combining her two career dreams.

"Maybe, or I could open my own restaurant" She said.

"If you did, I would eat there, if you didn't serve leeks" He said the last part with a sarcastic tone, which Tohru didn't catch, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh… well, you see Kyo-kun, I know Kyo-kun doesn't like leeks, but… a lot of people do, so… I would have to serve some courses with leeks… But of course I would serve meals without leeks to! I would give you salmon, and cod, and—" But Kyo stopped her there, by placing his hand on her head, and chuckled.

"I was only kidding, Tohru, you can serve whatever you want" He said with a sigh, and she smiled bright at him, causing him to get a light blush.

"I want to own a dojo, and teach martial arts" He said, trying to switch the subject, and at the same time, keep the conversation going. They began to walk again.

"But Kyo-kun likes to play the gitarr too, right? don't you want to do that?" Tohru asked.

"No, it's more like a hobby, I would like to be like Shishuo" Kyo said, and stared of into the distance, thinking of his future. He imagined himself, being, like he said, a Shishuo, who teached martial arts, but he was also married to Tohru. He imagined them living in a house, that was both their home and his dojo. She would greet him everyday after work, preparing meals for the two of them, asking him about what food she should start serving at her restaurant. And knowing Tohru, she would probably invite all of his students to dinner too, and maybe one day, they would have a kid…

Kyo shrugged the thoughts of his and Tohru's fake life together, for he was starting to blush, as he realized that she stared at him.

"But if you want, I will play the guitar for you one day" He said, smiling at her, a gentle smile, that was for her eyes only. She beamed up at him.

"I would like that very much! I'm sure that Kyo-kun is a very good player!" She said honestly, and they walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

Halfway threw their first lesson, which was Literature, with Mayu, another teacher opened the door to their classroom. Uo, and a few other kids, called him Mr. Asshole, for he totally lacked social skills, and never knew what was okay to say or not. He didn't know when he was mean, or when he said something embarrassing, or inappropriate. simply lacked knowledge on how to communicate. Mr. Asshole coughed, still standing in the doorway, and the class fell silent and everyone looked at him, and waited for him to speak.

"Is Tohru Honda here?" He said, without emotion. Everyone looked at Tohru, and when she smiled and said 'yes', they all looked back at .

"I got a phone call from the hospital, your mother just died" He said, still emotionlessly, like he was just telling her how the weather was. The room was silent for a minute. But then it broke out in chaos.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT OF NOWHERE YOU JERK!" Kyo screamed, as he shot up from his seat, and then Uo and Hana got up, and soon everyone was yelling at Mr. Asshole, even Mayu. Yuki was the only one, other than Tohru, who didn't yell at the teacher. He just sat there, staring down at his bench. Unable to do anything. But everyone else, acted.

"REAL NICE WAY OF SUGARCOATING IT!"

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP YOU ASSHOLE! HANA, WHERE'S MY PIPE WHEN I NEED IT?"

"I think it is a good time to use my electric waves now"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU SENT HER IN TO A SHOCK?"

"I just thought that she wanted to know" Mr. Asshole said, shrugging his shoulders, as he walked out of the room, not knowing what he did wrong. Mayu, sighed, and everyone turned around to Tohru. She didn't cry, she couldn't, she was to shocked. She was gripping her desk hard with her hands, her eyes was wide, but distant, like she wasn't even there, she was hyper venting, breathing fast, but felt like she couldn't breath at all. Kyo was sitting at the floor next to her desk, holding her hands, saying somethings that she couldn't here. She saw that he talked, for she could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't here anything at all. It couldn't be true? She must have heard wrong, her mother couldn't be…dead. She just couldn't. But the worried, empathetic look in Kyo's eyes told her that she hadn't heard wrong. She saw Mayu moving towards her, also saying words that she couldn't hear, but also had a worried look in her eyes, she know noticed that everyone in her class looked at her with worried eyes, and Uo and Hana had tears in theirs. Hana's, almost unnoticeable, but Uo's was big, and her whole face was tear stained. Everyone looked at her with…pity. She couldn't take it. Tohru slapped Kyo's hand away, and ran out the door, not knowing where her feet was guiding her, until she found herself at the rooftop. Sitting at the spot that Kyo usually sat at when they were up there together. She then noticed that someone slammed the door open, it was Kyo. His eyes searched the roof, looking stressed and worried, like he had lost the must precious thing in his life, and that if he didn't find it, it would be gone forever. He relaxed a little when his eyes landed on Tohru, but instantly looked stressed and worried again, as he made his way towards her in a quick pace. Tohru rose from the ground, stopping him, when he was only in a arm lengths reach away from her.

"Tell me… Tell me, that I'm wrong, tell me… That I heard wrong. T-Tell me that my mom is completely fine… Tell me that she will still greet me at the door when I come home, That…that she will hug me… and tell me…how….how much she missed me when I was away…. and that she will tell me…how much she loves me…. and how cute she thinks I am…. Kyo…..Kyo, Tell me… TELL ME THAT MY MOM ISN'T DEAD" Her voice was weak and she was sobbing, but no tears had come yet, she sounded like she was so short out of breath, that she was in mix of dry sobbing, hiccuping and hyper venting.

Kyo looked at her like his heart was breaking for her, and it was. She didn't deserve this, why she of all people? She was probably the closest thing to an angel that existed, and this was her fate? She didn't deserve to be all alone like he was. It was as if she was too strong, and too cheerful, and too kind, that life just wanted to break her down, to turn her into a mess. It was like the universe was tying to break her into little pieces, to show, that no one could be this happy as she was. But Kyo wouldn't let her break, he would be there to pick up the little pieces and glue her back together. His eyes got watery as he took a step closer to Tohru.

"I'm so sorry Tohru" He said. And that was all she needed to know that it was true, to know that this wasn't just a nightmare. She broke. She kept eye contact with Kyo, as tears started to stream down her face, and started sobbing loudly. Her eyes looked so painful, that Kyo thought that he and she, would die. But she broke eye contact, and lunged in to his chest, and clutched his shirt with her fists. She began wetting down his shirt with her tears. She hold onto his shirt like it was the only thing to keep her alive. He took his arms around her. Tears slowly falling down his eyes. But he cried in silence. Kyo hadn't cried in years, but he couldn't help it, seeing the person you love the most, be in so much pain, and being unable to do anything about it. It was slowly killing him, It felt like a thousand nails was pierced into his heart.

"Why me, Kyo…Why me…Why her?" Tohru said in-between her sobs. Kyo couldn't answer, for he didn't know.

"I thought…that I would be happy…that if I work hard… and love the people around me…good things be sure to come my way….but….Is it my fault Kyo? Am I not a kind person?" Tohru asked, now looking up at Kyo with guilty eyes. Kyo would have enjoyed holding her in his arms, if it was not in this situation. He looked up at the sky, knowing that he would break if he looked into those normally happy eyes, and started to sooth her back.

"No Tohru, you are a wonderful person…it is not your fault" He said with a weak voice, but Tohru didn't listen and she buried her head into his chest again.

"I didn't tell her to be safe this morning… I didn't even say goodbye, or good morning….It's my fault, maybe…maybe, if I had told her to be safe she wouldn't have—" But she couldn't talk anymore, she started sobbing again. Kyo just hushed her, and held her until she stopped crying, and then, he held her some more. He was afraid that his arms, was the only thing holding her together, and if he let go, she would break, and if she broke, he would too break. So he held her, for her sake, and for his.


	6. Don't

**Hi, hope you will like this chapter! **

**Sorry if it is any typos, something happened to my spell check program, so it won't do it's spell checking anymore. **

**Either way, enjoy!**

**-**  
This was the first day that Kyo had gone to school, after the moment he and Tohru had shared on the roof. After that, Kyo had taken her home, and she had not said another word. Kyo slept over that night, but Tohru didn't say a word to him during the whole time, or even acknowledge him being there. Neither did she say anything to her grandfather that came to visit her the next day, nor too Uo or Hana that came after school to visit her. Kyo had skipped school, he didn't see the point in going, if that meant he would leave a broken Tohru all alone.

Tohru never ate the meals he gave her, she didn't even try to smile. For the most, she just sat there, looking out the window, but not really looking. She just sat there, Kyo's heart broke over and over again every time he saw her. She looked so empty. So un-Tohru as possible. She almost never showed any emotion. It was only when she cried, that Kyo would see a bit of the real Tohru. When she cried, Kyo would hold her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ears, until she stopped crying, and went back to looking like an empty shell. She didn't sleep, she was pale, with dark circles under those usually happy eyes, that were now, sad and depressed. She looked more thin and fragile than ever, and Kyo was worried sick.

He had slept over two nights, but when he was supposed to get ready to sleep over for the third time, Tohru had spoken.

"You should go to school tomorrow" She said, surprising Kyo. He was glad to hear her voice, even though it didn't sound like her. It did sound like her, just another version of her. Like a emotionless version of Tohru.

"But—" He had tried to protest, when he had processed her words.

"For me, Kyo" She had said, and given him a weak smile, that Kyo could clearly see, was forced.

He had, against his better judgement, agreed, and promised that he would be back after school, the next day. She had not said another word, just nodded, and then gone back to staring out the window.

So now, Kyo sat at his desk in the class, people were surrounding him, asking about Tohru Honda.

"Is she okay?"

"When is she coming back?"

"What really happened to her mother?"

Kyo ignored the questions, he didn't even now the name of the people who asked them. But, he and Tohru had after that first day, when they returned home, gotten to speak to the principal, who apologized for 's behavior, and had, told Tohru in a very gentle way, that the cause of her mother's death was a car accident. Kyp couldn't think about anything other than Tohru. How she was doing, if he really should have left her alone, if she will ever be able to smile again, etc etc.

"Yo, orangey! Tell us about—"

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Mayu screamed and interrupted Uo. Everyone sat down.

"Tell us at lunch, carrot top!" Uo yelled, trying to look tuff. But you could see the sadness in her eyes. After Tohru, Uo had taken Kyoko's death the hardest. And seeing Tohru so broken down didn't help either, Uo was, in reality, also in need of comfort. But she knew, that right know, Tohru had to be comforted first. Plus, Tohru would probably be the only one able to truly heal the yankee in the end.

Kyo had tried to escape to the roof at lunch, but Uo and Hana had, with force, made him sit with them. Everybody at the table looked at Kyo, and waited for him to give them an update on Tohru. Or, everyone except Yuki looked at Kyo. Yuki was ashamed. When the news about Tohru's mother being dead had come, he had no comforted Tohru, and he had not yelled at the teacher. He hadn't wanted to look at a sad Tohru, he wasn't strong enough, he was selfish. He wanted Tohru to always be there for him, even when he was sad. But he wouldn't be there for her, Yuki wanted Tohru to always be kind and happy. Yuki was selfish, and he knew that. He had convinced himself, that he was better for Tohru than Kyo, that he would take better care for her, and love her more. But Kyo had comforted Tohru, and he had followed her home, he had been the one to remain at her side when things got heavy. Kyo had been strong, for Tohru. Yuki had been weak, for himself. Yuki was selfish, and he knew that, he also know that Kyo will be the one to love Tohru in the end. But even though that Yuki knew all of this, he wanted Tohru to be his, and that's why he is just looking down at his food, that's why he is forcing himself to eat, in shame. And that is why he is avoiding eye contact with everyone, being afraid that someone might see his selfish thoughts.

"So… what are you doing at school orangey? I thought you would stay with Tohru until she got better" Uo said after awhile, realizing that Kyo would not bring up the subject on his own. Uo is taking small bites of something on her plate. No one feels like eating. They all lost their appetite when Kyoko died, and when Tohru broke down. Hana isn't touching her food, neither is Kyo. Haru isn't eating either, but they don't really know why he isn't eating, sure Haru is too, sad about Tohru, and he had even visited her and brought her flowers, but the reason why he is not eating could also be that they are serving hamburgers today. Ever since Haru decided that he was the cow, he had resisted from eating that sort of meat, claiming that he is not a cannibal.

"I wanted to stay with her" Kyo said, already regretting leaving her at home.

"But-" Uo said, continuing to take small bites of her food.

"She asked me to go to school" Kyo said, causing Uo and Yuki to choke on their food.

"She spoke?" Yuki said, causing everyone to look at him. He hadn't talked during the whole lunch, so they had almost forgotten that he was there.

"That's good" Hana said, and smiled a sad, small, smile, that you wouldn't even notice if you didn't know her like Uo and Tohru did.

"Yeah, I was worried over her, she didn't even acknowledge our presence" Uo said, also smiling a sad smile, similar to Hana's. But Kyo didn't listen to them, when he had noticed that Yuki was there, his sadness began to turn into anger, and he kept his eyes on the rat, who avoided the cat's gaze by looking down at his food once again.

"What about you, you damn rat? You haven't even visited her! Aren't you supposed to be her friend or something!" Kyo demanded angrily.

"Shut up" Yuki said, so quietly that you almost couldn't here him. But Kyo did. Kyo could also hear that his voice cracked, and was full of sadness. So Kyo did as Yuki said for once. He shut up.

But soon Kyo heard something that lightened up his mood a little bit.

"Attention, Attention all students in year 1&2, repeating, attention all students in year 1&2" The speakers said, causing everyone in the cafeteria to fall silent, and diverting their attention to the speakers.

"Students in year 1&2 can go home for the day, due to some preparations the third graders need to make, repeating, students in year 1&2 can go—"

"I am in year two" Kyo said, like he just realized that.

"WE are in year two" Uo said, as if she was offended, which she really weren't.

"Not me" Haru said. But Kyo ignored them both.

"I can go to Tohru" Kyo said, smiling unconsciously. He rose from the table and ran out of the school. The last thing he heard was Uo shouting at him.

"Hey, carrot top! Tell Tohru that I will come visit in a hour! I wanna hear her speak!" Uo said, hoping and wishing, that Tohru would once again speak to her like she used too. The yankee wanted them to be able to greave Kyoko together, and support each other. She needed Tohru. Hana put a understanding hand on the yankee's shoulder. They shared eye contact, and Uo knew, that Hana was thinking the same thing.

Kyo ran like his life depended on him, he was hopeful, even though Tohru hadn't spoke much yesterday, she still had spoken, she had made progress, and maybe, just maybe. Kyo would be able to reach out for her.

Kyo felt a sudden guilt come pass him as he reached Tohru's house. It was not a very big house, but big enough to make Tohru feel lonely, he imagined her sitting on the couch, just like the day before, looking out the window.

"Tohru, I'm back! They let us go early because of… well, I don't remember why, but they let us go early" Kyo shouted as he opened the front door with the key he had given himself. But he was shocked when he came in to the living room, and Thoru wasn't there.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted again, running to her room, but she wasn't there either. Kyo grew more worried for every room he checked. When he checked the very last room of the house- the bathroom-, which he had hesitated to open, he was sweating from worry. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He continued to shout her name.

"No, no ,no ,no" Kyo muttered anxiously to himself.

He ran out to the backyard, she wasn't there either, but just as he was about to run inside again, and check all the rooms once more, something caught his eye.

There, approximately 200 meters from where Kyo was standing now, he spotted her. She was standing alone on the bridge, on the edge. The bridge didn't have any railings (Stupid bridge, totally unsafe), and was pretty high above the water that was running beneath. The only reason Kyo recognized her from that distant was because of the bright yellow pajamas that she was still wearing.

Kyo didn't waste a moment, he began running to her. Seeing her stand on the edge of that bridge, made him assume the worst. Had she just told him to go to school so that she could do this? Jump, when no one was looking? He began to close in on her, Tohru hadn't noticed him yet. He hugged Tohru forcefully from behind, and dragged her a little bit away from the edge as he did.

"Don't" Kyo managed to say, as he clutched her tighter, still hugging her.

"Don't you dare jump, Tohru" Kyo said, his voice cracking, and full of fear. He wasn't crying yet, but he was breaking, and it was hard for him to talk.

"Kyo…" Tohru began, but he cut her of.

"Don't jump Tohru, Don't leave me, Don't take your life, I wouldn't be able to handle it" Kyo said hastily, as if his time was running out, his voice still cracking, and he felt some tears start to form in his eyes, but he didn't care.

"My mother killed herself, I can't handle it if you did too, I love you Tohru, I love you too much" He said, starting to cry in the middle of the sentence. Tohru didn't say anything, or even move, she just let Kyo hold her.

"I loved her, Tohru, why did she jump? Why did she leave me?" Kyo said, and Tohru understood that he was talking about his mother. Kyo hugged her tighter. Maybe he wasn't able to stop his mother from killing herself, but he could stop Tohru. Kyo was still hugging her from behind as he buried his head into her shoulder, and sobbed lightly.

"Don't leave me Tohru" Kyo whispered, his voice weak, and it was barley audible.

"I wasn't going to jump, Kyo" Tohru stated matter of factly. Kyo stopped sobbing in surprise and his eyes went wide, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

"What? But then— why did you…" Kyo said as he loosened his grip around her a little.

"I just came here to think, mom used to take me her a lot, and just sit on the edge in silence, thinking. I needed to clear my thoughts" Tohru sounded neither sad or happy, just neutral. She took a deep breathe.

"The thought about jumping did cross my mind, but just for a second, nothing more. I know that I can't leave, there is too much people here that I care about. I can't leave them. I can't leave you" She said, Kyo hold his breathe, waiting for her to continue.

"My grieving time is over now, Kyo, I mean, I will still miss my mom, and be very sad that she is gone, but she wouldn't want me to become an empty shell, and just sit around and be sad all day. I will start living again, for her, start being optimistic and cheerful again, and see the joys in life, instead of the pain. I will be happy for the time we had, and I will live my life, just as I know that she would want me too" Kyo let out his breathe in relief. Everything was going to be okay. Maybe not right away, and it would probably be a bumpy road to get there. But Kyo was sure now, that it was going to be okay. He buried his head in her shoulder again, but this time, out of relief.

"And Kyo-kun?" Kyo moved his head a little, and he noticed that she once again used the honorifics on his name.

"Mmmm?" He said.

"Thank you, I know you may not think that you did much, but you did. You holder me when I cried, and you stayed with me, so thank you" Kyo blushed against her shoulder. Tohru suddenly stiffened, and Kyo let go, afraid it was something he did.

"What is it Tohru?" He asked, worried.

"Kyo… did…did you say that you loved me?" Tohru asked, and it was Kyo's time to stiffen. He had. He had told her. He had also told her about his mother, how could he had put such a pressure on her now? She needed to heal, not to think about love confessions, or Kyo's childhood problems. Tohru turned around and looked her straight in the eye, he noticed that her eyes were watery. She brought up her hands to his face, drying his tears away, Kyo hadn't realized that he was still crying.

"I love you too" She whispered, almost non-audible, but Kyo heard it, loud and clear, and something overwhelmed him, happiness? Acceptance? Love? or maybe all three? Kyo cupped both her cheeks with his hands, and kissed her, she was shocked at first, but then she brought her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, and let herself sink deeper into it.

The kiss was not gentle, nor was it rough. It was passionate, Tohru could practically feel all of Kyo's emotions from it. Kyo put all of his love into that kiss, he expressed his relief into it, his gratitude, his happiness. Kyo felt complete. Tohru started to response to the kiss, showing just as much love as Kyo had. It was the best kiss both of them had ever experienced before. Tohru had not kissed anyone before, and Kyo had only been kissed of Kagura (not willingly). They parted after what seemed like hours, due to the lack of air. But they were still embracing each other, Tohru having her arms around Kyo's neck, standing on her toes, so that she would be able to rest her head on his shoulder, and Kyo holding his arms around her waste, resting his head on her shoulder. They just stood like that.

Kyo felt complete, accepted, relived, alive, happy, and lots of other things, he could not describe what he felt with words. But he liked the feeling, the feeling of being loved by the person that is your world. Tohru Honda loves me. Tohru loves me. He smiled at the thought, but he felt guilty about smiling, cause he knew that Tohru was still crying, he felt her tears on his shoulder. What he didn't know was that Tohru smiled threw her tears. Her first real smile since her mother died. She was crying, partly because she missed her mom, and that she would have liked to tell her about this, her first kiss. But she also cried because of happiness. Kyo loves me. She thought. Even though she had just felt empty some day ago, she know felt so happy, and loved. She wanted to stay like this forever, cause when he held her, she had no worries.

And she didn't need to worry, for Kyo would be by her side, forever.


	7. Ehhhrest in peace

**Hello there, citizens of earth and possible aliens!**

**I don't know why this chapter became sooo long. And I am sorry if it is a little 'all over the place', or whatever you say in english. English is not my first language, sarcasm is. **

**Well, I do hope you will enjoy, and voice your opinions via reviews. **

**Let the reading begin!-**

Kyo took her hand. It was shaking, her whole body was shaking.

She calmed visibly when he took it, though. Like she just realized that he was there, and that she didn't need to go threw this alone.

Kyo looked at her, at Tohru. She was wearing a black dress, and had matching ribbons in her hair. They were standing in front of the coffin. Her coffin. Kyoko's coffin. Tohru placed a bouquet of white flowers on it, and it now laid together with a bunch of other flowers. It had been a rough week for Tohru. She had, after the time on the bridge, comforted Uo and Hana. Uo had really appreciated it, for she knew that even though Tohru had it worse, she still took time to comfort her friends. They had cried together, they had made promises to each other, and they had grown even closer. Meanwhile, Kyo had been out shopping groceries for Tohru and him, he had insisted on staying with her, at her house, until the funeral, for after that, Tohru wouldn't be able to afford to keep the house any longer. He had helped her with the packing, and she had planned the funeral. And now they where here. Standing in front of the coffin, as it all became too real.

Tohru squeezed his hand, and Kyo squeezed back. A small smile spread across her lips.

The funeral was outside, Tohru had said that her mother would not have wanted to have it in a church, but outside, with the wind and the trees. Kyoko belonged outside, were she could be free. Uo, Hana and Tohru's grandfather couldn't agree more.

On the coffin stood a picture of Kyoko. In the picture was also Katsuya and Tohru, they all looked so happy. Kyo felt weird looking at the picture, knowing that two of those happy people was dead, and that Tohru was the only one remaining.

It wasn't many people there, Tohru had invited Kyoko's parents, even though she herself had never met them, and even though she knew how badly they had treated her mother, she had still invited them, and she thought they would come. But they didn't.

Tohru's grandfather was there, Katsuya's father. He sat on a chair in front of the casket, crying, silently. He cried for his son, he cried for the woman who he loved as a daughter, and he cried for his grandchild, who was left alone. But he also cried for himself. An old man who had been forced to bury two people who he had loved very dearly, and had gone long before their time.

Uo was also there, crying loudly, not caring how she sounded, she was burying her head in Hana's shoulder, who had a tear stained face. A few meters behind Hana, stood Hana's family. They all had tears running from their eyes, they knew Kyoko and Tohru had made a big impact on Hana's life, they had made her feel accepted, and not so alone.

The rest of the people who was there where mostly there for Tohru's sake, but they were all crying nonetheless. Momiji was sniffing loudly, as tears ran down his face, and Haru looked pain and had watery eyes. Yuki was looking down at the ground. Then there was Tohru's teacher, Mayu, who had insisted on coming, some of Kyoko's friends from work, and Kazuma, who had his hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo was, like mentioned, holding Tohru's hand.

It was time for some people to hold their speeches, and Tohru's grandfather was up first. Everybody sat down on the chairs they had taken out, and Kyo helped Tohru's grandfather walk, so that he stood, facing the audience, with the casket in front of him. He placed one hand on the brown coffin.

"Thank you, my boy" He whispered to Kyo, and Kyo returned to his seat next to Tohru, and once again took her hand.

"I have not felt such sadness since my Katsuya past away" He began, with his old man voice.

" Kyoko… She was like a daughter to me. I wasn't always close to Katsuya, but she brought us closer, where it had been a gap between me and my son, she had created a bridge. I became a good father. And I raised a good boy, I must have, if he succeed to get such a great girl like Kyoko to love him." Everyone, including the old man himself, started sniffing more, as they listened carefully.

"She also raised a very good daughter, I couldn't have wished for a better family. My only wish is that they would have lived, and that I would have gone long before them. They where in love, more than any couple I have ever seen. At least now, they are united again. Kyoko was free as the wind, she went where she wanted to go. She was wild, and she was beautiful. Maybe that's the reason she died, maybe humans aren't meant to be as free as Kyoko was. I am too old for this. I shouldn't be burying Kyoko, she should have been burying me. " He finished, no reaction from the audience, only silence as Kyo helped the crying old man to his seat.

Next was Uo, she was crying her eyes out, and you could hardly make out her words. But she told them how Kyoko had changed her life, but she could not finish her speech before she broke down. Tohru and Hana would not be making any speeches. Tohru was too sad, and Hana didn't want too. A few from Kyoko's work said a few words, then it was Kyo's turn. Tohru had asked him, since she would not be able to do it herself.

He made his way up, and looked at the audience, and then he locked eyes with Tohru.

"I didn't know Kyoko for so long, but I know she was a good person. I got to know her threw Tohru, and she was just as understanding and accepting as her daughter. She was also forgiving, and full of wisdoms based on her own experiences." He took a deep breath, and Tohru smiled, encouraging him to go on.

"I liked listening to her stories, she had many good stories about her life, but there was one that I liked particularly much." Everybody looked at him, they all liked her stories.

"She told me about her parents, and as you can see, they are not here. She told me lots of things that they did, but long story short, they were bad parents, which caused her to get an attitude and join a gang, and then they threw her out when she quitted and got hurt"

"I didn't like the story because it was good or happy, but because I could recognize myself in it" Kyo met Kazuma's eyes for a moment. They were filled with sympathy and understanding. But also pain. Kyo never talked about this, which worried Kazuma a lot.

" But in the ending, Kyoko's life became better when she left her parents. She married the guy she loved, she finally became loved back, and she had the most wonderful daughter in the whole world" Tohru blushed and smiled at that.

"My parents never liked me, my father threw me out after my mom died, and he made me feel as worthless as he told me that I was. But when Kyoko told me this, I realized, that my life too, had become a lot better after that" He once again looked at Kazuma who smiled.

"I finally got the love that I needed, but didn't know that I wanted. So what Kyoko taught me during our short time together was, that no matter how hard things can be, better things will come" There was a pause.

"Yeah. that's it. ehhh… rest in peace" Kyo finished awkwardly, and made his way to Tohru again, who looked at him with gratitude. After that, the ceremony was closed, and people gathered together in Tohru's house for some food. Only, no one ate.

Kyo watched Tohru from afar as she talked to her grandfather. He suddenly felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"I am very proud of you, Kyo" Kyo looked up and saw Kazuma standing there, wearing a black kimono. Kyo himself was wearing a suite. He wasn't that type of guy who wore kimonos. Maybe when he got older he would try it.

"You did something for someone else today, and you have been very responsible when it came to comforting, Tohru-kun. You helped her more than you think, but she has also helped you. She's good for you, don't loose her" Kazuma didn't wait for Kyo to respond, but just walked away, leaving his words in the air as he started talking with Tohru's grandfather instead. People began to leave, and Tohru took farewell of them all.

"Bye Tohru, and you are welcome to live with us if you still haven't found yourself a place to stay" Hana's mother said as she began to make her way out together with her family, and with Uo, since they were giving her a ride home.

"It's fine mrs. Hanamajima! That would be imposing, I couldn't possibly do that to you! But thanks for the offer" Tohru said, and the woman smiled back at her, her eyes full of sympathy.

"But tell us if you change your mind dear" She said and opened the door to leave.

"Yes Tohru, you are always welcome to stay with us" Hana said and gave her a hug, and was then gently pushed away from Tohru, by Uo.

"Call us in the morning" Uo said and gave Tohru a hug, and tears began to fall from the yankees eyes again. She then let go, and ran to Hana's familiy's car. Knowing that she could not handle another crying session, which she would surely get if she looked at Tohru.

" I belive in you" Megumi, Hana's younger brother, said with a monotone voice. Sounding just as creepy as his sister.

Tohru waved them off from the door.

"What did the lady mean by ' if you haven't founded a place to stay yet'? Don't you have any place to live yet!?" Kyo asked, angry that she didn't take properly care of herself, and that she hadn't told him. She always had to put everybody else needs before hers, and it pissed him off. She is not a burden.

"I thought she was gonna stay with you" He practically yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Tohru's grandpa who was also taking his leave.

"I did offer her, but I live in a very small and crowded house, together with my daughter and her family" He said, only to then ignore Kyo and started talking to Tohru, then he left.

" Goodbye Kyoko" He said, and Tohru smiled. Other people may think that the old man calle her 'Kyoko' because his memory started to get bad, but Tohru knew better then that. She knew, that he knew that her names wasn't Kyoko, but she also liked when she reminded people of her mother. So that's why he called her Kyoko, so that she would always be reminded that a part of her mother lived in her.

Tohru, once again, stood at the door and waved as the old man got into Tohru's aunts car. Her aunt, had not been attending the funeral. And was pretty mad over the fact that she had to pick up her father.

Now it was only —besides Kyo and Tohru— Haru, Yuki, Momiji and Mayu left. Mayu wanted to make sure her students were fine, since she felt like it was her obligation. Kazuma had left earlier, without Kyo.

"You should have told me" Kyo muttered, still annoyed that she didn't have a plays to stay.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I have had a lot on my mind, and I guess I forgot" Tohru said, ashamed and looked at the ground. Now Kyo felt bad and angry at himself, instead of Tohru. He could never stay mad at her for too long, and it wasn't her fault. Or it was, but she didn't mean it. Kyo blushed as he brought her in to a hug. He knows that they had confessed their love to each other and all, but it felt kinda awkward for him with all of that 'romantic' stuff, and he hadn't kissed her, or told her that he loved her since the bridge incident.

"It's okay, I am not angry, I am just worried about you, that's all" He said softly as he kissed her forehead, and then rested his chin on top of her head. Then suddenly, Yuki came in to the room, and they broke apart. Yuki stared daggers at Kyo, and then Mayu came into the room, followed by Haru.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo said to Yuki, angry at him for ruining his moment with Tohru.

"I was here for the funeral you stupid carrot" Yuki answered, trying out new nicknames, he was getting kinda tired of the 'cat and rat' thing.

"I meant in this room dammit! And did you just call me a carrot?" Kyo said, very offended, even though he had been called carrot before, due to his hair color.

"You heard me you disgusting carrot" Yuki said.

"In that case you are a leek! For leeks are far more disgusting then a vitamin rich carrot!" Kyo said, but almost regretted it afterwards. Nobody deserved to be called a leek, not even Yuki. Yuki didn't seem too offended though. The leek was about to answer the carrot, but was interrupted by Haru.

"I think we should stick to the animal thing, I am feeling really confident as a cow" He said, causing everyone to look weirdly at him, once again.

"But if you choose the food thingy, I guess I could be a potato" He continued, and since nobody wanted to ask why, they ignored him and ended the fight.

"Stupid cat" Yuki muttered under his breath.

"Damn rat" Kyo muttered back. It was settled, they would stick to the animal nicknames. Haru looked at Yuki with gratitude in his eyes, for he thought that Yuki had called Kyo cat, so that Haru could stay as a cow.

"I knew I could count on you, Yuki" He said, and everyone got confused. Mayu couldn't take their stupid meaningless fight anymore.

"Shut up! Or I will dye your hairs black!" She snapped, and then turned to Tohru, with concern in her eyes.

"Will you be okay Tohru? Is there anything you need?" She asked as she put a hand on the orphans shoulder. Before the girl in question could answer, Kyo did.

"No she's not FINE! She has nowhere to live!" He snapped, and everyone looked at Tohru worried.

"What, Honda-san? Don't you have somewhere to go?" the prince asked worried.

" It is completely fine Yuki-kun, I will figure something out" She said, smiling back.

"Don't you 'FINE' me Tohru! This is serious!" Kyo said to her, sounding angrier then he had meant.

"I'm afraid the stupid boy is right" Mayu said to Tohru, who looked at the floor in shame, she had let everybody down.

"HEY" Kyo began, not tolerating being called stupid by his teacher, but he shut his mouth when Mayu glared at him.

"You need to find a place to stay Tohru, you are not eighteen yet, and couldn't handle living on your own, even if you had several part time jobs, you are underage, and would have a hard time keeping up in school" The teacher continued.

"You could come live with me Honda-san, Shigure wouldn't mind" Yuki said, but before Tohru could answer, or Kyo could snap at him, Mayu interrupted.

"I do not feel comfortable with Tohru living with a boy, or a pervert" Mayu stated.

"How did you know Shigure was a perver—" Yuki began asking Mayu.

"That's my business" She snapped, interrupting him.

" The hag is right, you can not live with the damn rat, you can come live with me and Kazuma, Tohru" Kyo said, saying the last part more gentle and softly, than the first. Mayu once again, answered for Tohru.

"That goes for you too carrot top, I actually think that you are more capable than girly boy, to do something indecent to Tohru" Mayu stated and Yuki felt slightly offended by being called 'girly boy' by his own teacher. Tohru just looked confused.

"I would never—" Kyo began, but stopped when his mind started speaking to him.

Yes you would, you would definitely do something indecent to Tohru.

No I wouldn't! Or… we are practically together now, so maybe someday….

Exactly.

NO! She is too sweet and innocent, I cant rush things…NO!

Kyo found that everyone was staring at him.

"She is right, you shouldn't live with me" Kyo said as he blushed and turned away. Before Tohru could begin to worry if she had done something wrong to cause Kyo to not wanting her in his home, there was a knock on the door. Tohru opened the door, and there stood the Sohma doctor.

"Hatori-san! Come in!" Tohru said in surprise, not expecting him, but she still gave him a big smile.

"Thank you Honda-san, I am sorry about your mother" Hatori said, and bowed in respect. The too of them had met once before at Yuki's and Shigure's house, before Kyoko had died. Hatori was quite fond of the girl, she reminded him of his late fiancé Kana, who had died in a airplane crash, five years ago. The doctor had felt very sorry for Tohru, he knew how it felt to lose the one you loved the most.

"Me too" Tohru whispered with a weak, sad voice, startling Yuki. He hadn't seen her since the day her mother died, and it always surprised him when she was not cheerful. He had excepted her to smile at Hatori, and say ' Don't be! It is not your fault!', as politely as always. Tohru stepped aside so Hatori could come in, and then she closed the door behind him.

"I am here to pick up Momiji, Haru and Yuki, I will be giving them a ride home" He said. Hatori was kind of tired of giving people rides. Apparently so was he the only one in the Sohma family who knew how to drive a car. Although, he had wanted to give his condolences to Tohru, so he didn't mind so much this time.

"Hatori?" Mayu asked surprised, and stiffened.

"Mayu-chan?" Hatori said, also startled. They looked at each other for awhile.

"Do you know each other or something" Kyo asked, but he received no answers. Mayu just turned around and blushed.

"Yes, but that is my business. Now, where is Momiji?" Hatori asked, noticing that only two of the three kids he was going to pick up, was there.

"I AM HERE!" A jolly voice said, and Momiji came rushing in to the room. Momiji had grown a little, finally starting to hit puberty, and he looked more like a boy then a girl now. He was not as tall as Kyo, Yuki or Haru, but he was now the same length as Tohru.

"Where have you been Momiji-kun?" Tohru asked the energetic boy with blonde locks.  
" I got these for you Tohru" He said and held up a bouquet of white flowers, she took them gratefully into her hands.

" Thank you Momiji-kun, they are very pretty" Momiji gave her a wide smile, glad that he made her happy.

" It is time to go home now Momiji" Hatori said coldly.

"Hatori you are no fun!" Momiji exclaimed, but everyone ignored him, and Hatori turned to the orphaned girl.

"Are you alright miss Honda? Do you need anything?" Hatori asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah a place to stay" Kyo muttered angrily under his breath. Every time he thought of Tohru living on her own, he got angry.

Hatori became confused by Kyo's statement, but Mayu explained the situation. After some minutes of silence, Hatori spoke up.

"You can live with me Honda-san" Everyone looked at Hatori in shock. They didn't expect that. But Hatori had thought it threw. If he and Kana had a daughter, he guessed she would have been like Tohru. He lived alone, and Tohru would not be annoying to have as company, rather pleasant actually.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like that Hatori-san! I would be to much of a burden I—" She began and waved her hands frantically in the air, but was interrupted by Kyo, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru, you can't keep turning down every offer, or you will end up not having a place, and live in a tent!" He said, trying to stay calm.

"Why would I ever live in a tent Kyo-kun? What a dumb idea!" Tohru said.

"Yeah, yeah, never mind. What I'm trying to say Tohru is that Hatori is actually a decent guy, and I don't want you living by yourself, I want to know that the girl I love is being taken care of" Kyo said, blushing at the word love, and everyone else in the room stiffened. They didn't even know he could say that word. Tohru's heart had stopped a beat, he had said it too her once before, but that was almost a week ago! She felt so happy, like she was floating on cloud nine when he said that. She blushed and gave him a loving smile, but before she could say 'I love you' back, Yuki interrupted. Knowing he would not be able to hear her say that.

"I for once agree with the stupid cat, If someone in the Sohma family is capable of taking care of you Tohru, it's Hatori" He said, but once again, before Tohru could answer, she was interrupted, but this time by Hatori.

"It would not be a burden Honda-san, I live alone and you could always help out in my clinic, and clean and cook, I don't always have time for those things, and I could also use the company." He said, and now everyone was waiting for Tohru's answer. She hesitated.

"Are you sure Hatori-san? You are probably busy all day, and I thought you lived with Momiji, Haru, Kisa and Hiro" Tohru said.

"No, they all have their own house's, but I do live in a walking distance from them, and I sometimes watch over Kisa and Hiro, but I have been very busy lately, but if you lived with me, you could always work as a babysitter for them" Hatori said, he was good at convincing people, and after a minute of silence, Tohru beamed up at him with a big wide smile.

"Okay then Hatori-kun! Thank you so much" She said and bowed, they also heard that she switched the 'san' at the end of his name to a 'kun', meaning she really was okay with the whole living with Hatori thing. Kyo relaxed visibly, he had been worried for awhile that Tohru would have nowhere to go, of course, if that became the case, he would have convinced her to live with him, but it felt safer with Hatori. He was a grown mature man, who wouldn't cause to much work for Tohru, as he and Kazuma probably would, and as Yuki and Shigure would. And the best part of it, Hatori was not a pervert or a teenage boy full of hormones!

"Then I return in the morning to pick you up in the morning Honda-san, make sure you have all of your belongings packed by then" He said and made his way out of the door.

"I will! And if we are going to live together, you should call me 'Tohru'!" Tohru shouted after him, with a smile on her face. Hatori turned around and smiled weakly.

"Of course…Tohru-chan" When he said her name, her smile became even wider. She didn't want things to become awkward between them if they lived together, but she had a good feeling about the living arrangement. Even though she didn't know Hatori that well, she always gave people the benefit of the doubt, and he was a really respected person, and she trusted Kyo and Yuki's judgement. Momiji gave Tohru a hug, and a goodbye, while Haru and Yuki didn't dare to hug her, for they were much too polite.

Now they were three. Mayu, Kyo and Tohru stayed in a awkward silence, but Mayu broke it at last.

"I think I will take my leave now too, take care Honda-san" She said as she turned to walk out the door.

"Thank you! and Sensei…" Tohru said, and Mayu turned around in the doorway.

"I think Hatori-kun likes you!" Tohru said, and Mayu blushed and quickly turned away to walk, but her inside was screaming with happiness. Tohru closed the door after her, and turned to Kyo.

"Thank you Kyo, for staying with me, and helping me, I couldn't have done it without you" She said and blushed.

" Really , Kyo, if not for you, I would have probably declined Hatori's offer, and still have a problem with where to go." She continued, and Kyo took a step towards her and lifted her head up gently, by placing a hand under her chin.

"You will be just fine living with Hatori, and I will be with you all the time" He looked into her eyes, and she gazed into his. Tohru saw love, so much love and kindness in Kyo's eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Kyo said, and Tohru blushed.

"I love you too" Tohru said, and they embraced each other.

"And Kyo, you will stay with me tonight too? Until Hatori picks me up in the morning, and can you help me pack a few things? most of it is already packed though" She asked him, worried he would leave her all alone in this empty house.

"I would have, even if you hadn't asked me" He answered and smiled, she smiled back. Then they went to pack the rest of the things in the house, which weren't much. Tohru's grandfather and her aunt had already got most of the things, the only things left where the things Tohru wanted to keep. In the morning, someone would come to pick up the furniture too, which Tohru had sold.

Tohru also put the Flowers that she got from Momiji in a vase. Before they knew it, night came, and it was time for bed. Kyo laid down in the living rooms sofa, where he had slept all of the other nights. Beside's the sofa, the room was completely empty, like most of the other rooms. Nothing decorated the walls anymore, the hallway was the only thing with much stuff, since all of the boxes was there.  
"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, and Kyo turned around to see Tohru standing a few meters away in a pink nightgown which reach to her knees. He blushed, it didn't show much skin, it actually showed much less skin then the mini skirts Tohru wore to school. But it felt weird seeing people in their night clothes, like he was imposing on their personal life's.

"Yeah" He answered, now it was Tohru's turn to blush. She took a few steps towards him and then stopped, and tugged at her own elbow, and looked down at the ground.

"I just- I just feel so lonely Kyo… And you don't have too if you don't want too, but I wonder if you could maybe…" Kyo waited for her too continue, and blushed when she did.

"Sleep with me" She finished, her face turned even redder. Kyo got up and took her hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Of course I will" He said as soft and gently as he ever had before. Tohru smiled gratefully at him, and they cuddled up too each other, spooning. Kyo having his arm draped around her. He kissed the back of her head, his nose being filled with the smell of her hair, that smelled like strawberries.

" Goodnight Tohru, you can sleep, I will be here" Kyo whispered, and Tohru relaxed and fell asleep within a mere minute.

" I always will" Kyo whispered, before he too fell asleep.


	8. Kazuma is back in the game!

**Hello there, It feels like this story have taken a different course then what I had origanally planned. But Oh well, this will work as just fine. **

**I also noticed that when I uploaded this chapter, all the words that I hade made bold, italic etc, returned to normal! I had to redo it on spot, and now I am worried that it has happend to all my previous chapters, even the ones in the previous story. I really hope that's not the case, it would ruin the story a little, since that is how I seperate the characters thoughts from the narrator's perspective, and how I emphasize words and etc. But whats done is done.**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter, Feedback is appreciated and is encoraged! This chapter is quite long by the way.**

Tohru gave Kyo a quick kiss.

"Thank you" She whispered and ran off to the car. Kyo blushed. This was the first time that she had kissed him first.

She waved to him and then stepped in to the car. Hatori closed the trunk of the car, he had just finished filling it up with Tohru's things, which was surprisingly little. Kyo would stay at the almost empty house until the moving guys came to take away the last furniture, then it would officially not be Tohru's house anymore.

Hatori stepped in to the car and started it, as Tohru looked at Kyo one last time threw the car window. Kyo was worried; he had gotten so used to living with Tohru. Now he had to get used to not having her sleep under the same roof as him, and not see her face the first thing In the morning. Kyo would return to Kazuma, but of course he would still be together with Tohru. If they were together, he hadn't 'officially' asked her yet. He knew that she would say yes, but he was still nervous, and wanted to wait until the time was right. Tohru was too, nervous about leaving Kyo. She had grown so comfortable with having him around. He calmed her, and comforted her. She looked in the car's review mirror as Kyo began to go out of sight. Now all Tohru could see was a orange dot in the distance.  
Tohru sighed as she tore her gaze away from the dot. Hatori noticed her nervousness, but stayed quite, it was an awkward silence in the car. Tohru wanted to break it, but didn't know how. She looked at the bouquet of white flowers that Momiji had given her, she had placed it in her mother's favorite vase, and held it in her hands. She wanted to have it in her new home. If she would ever be able to call it a home.

" There is already a room that is prepared for you, so you don't have to worry about that" Hatori said, but the thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Oh, Thank you. You didn't have to do that, but I can buy furniture myself, and decorate it" Tohru said, not wanting to be a burden.

"That is also taken care of, you have a bed, desk, wardrobe, curtains and a mirror. If you need anything more, we can get that later." He said, looking at the road, no visible emotion in his face.

"But—"

"Don't worry, I wasn't the one decorating it. Mayu was." Hatori interrupted before Tohru could protest.

"Mayu?" Tohru asked shocked.

"Yes, she came buy yesterday, and made me pay for some furniture for you." And it was true, Mayu had barged in to Hatori's house, blushing and muttering something. Then she had dragged him along to buy things for Tohru's room. She had then called and made Hatori, Ayame and Shigure move around the different furniture in the room for hours, until she was pleased with how they stood. But if she hadn't, Hatori wouldn't have thought of it, and Tohru would have had to do it herself, so he was grateful to Mayu.

"You didn't have to do that" Tohru said, sad that Hatori had been forced to spend money on her.

"Yes I did, and the Sohma family is very wealthy, including me" He said, and the discussion was over.

"Well Thank you so very much then Hatori!" Tohru said after awhile, with a big smile.

"It was very nice of Sensei Mayu-san too, She has been so very nice to me. I have to thank her some way later" She said, before going in to her own little world.

Hatori then stopped the car, and Tohru woke up from her dreamworld. They had stopped in front of a building, that was half clinic and half house. Tohru guessed it was that way, so that Hatori could keep close to work. It was a little bit outside all the other Sohma house's, so it was a little private, even though they have many neighbors. The house only had one floor, but was still quite big. If you counted the clinic. Hatori had already left the car and opened the trunk. Tohru only had two suitcases with her, and they weren't too big, so Hatori only needed on turn. He carried them with ease as Tohru waited for him in front of the door, to the house part of the building. The house had a little porch with a swinging couch on it. Hatori opened the door and Tohru went inside. The house was very clean, first she was in a little hallway where there where wardrobes for shoes, coats and etc. Then she made it in to the living room, which was mediums seized, and contained the usual furniture. She also took a quick look in to the kitchen, it was small, but not too small. It did though, not have a table nor chairs, so you had to eat all the meals in the dining room, which had a normal Japanese design.

"I will show you to your room" Hatori said, and Tohru hurried to him. They went down a small hallway, which had three doors. Hatori nodded at the first door.

"There is your bathroom" He said, emphasizing the word 'your'. Then he looked at the next door and said,

"Here is my study"  
Then he opened the last door.

"And here is your room" He said, as he went in after her. Tohru looked around the room. It was bigger then her previous room. Her bed was big with pink cover, and pink and purple pillows. There was also a little stuffed animal on the bed. Tohru picked it up and examined it. It was a sheep.

"That's from Kisa" Hatori said, not wanting her to think that _**he**_ owned stuffed rams. Kisa really liked rams. I wonder if it has anything to do with Hiro.

Tohru smiled, thinking that she had to thank Kisa. Her room also had a desk with a little bookshelf above it. She had pink curtains, a wardrobe, and a mirror. She smiled, it was a really nice room.

"Ayame gave you some clothes too, they are in the wardrobe" Hatori said.

"He didn't have to do that" Tohru whispered.

"And Shigure gave you some books. Don't worry, he didn't write them." He continued in his monotone voice.

Tohru placed the vase with flowers on her desk. She sighed.

"He didn't have to do that. Non of you had to do any of this. All of you have already treated me so nicely, you, Shigure-san, Ayame-san, Sensei Mayu—" But there she was interrupted.

"They all wanted to do this. Now, my room and **my** bathroom is on the other side of the house, next to the dining room. I will often work in the clinic, but on not so regular time's, since I make my own schedule. Sometimes I also make home visits for my patients. But right now, I will be in my study if you need me" He said and left Tohru. Tohru realized that Hatori was a very respected and responsible person. She had never met someone who seemed to have so much authority before.

She began to pack up her things. She put a framed picture of her mother on her desk, next to the vase, together with a framed picture of her and Kyo, that Uo had taken. It had been before Kyoko had died, and the class had visited a museum. Outside of the museum Uo had wanted a picture of everyone. Kyo had argued at first, but then unwillingly agreed. But he had a small smile o his face on the picture, as well as a blush. Tohru looked her usual happy self, and had looked in to the camera, but Kyo had looked at her. Then she put up a last picture. tat was of her, Uo and Hana. Then she packed up the rest of her stuff and went to explore in the house. But first she noticed a letter on her desk, and her name was written on the envelope. She opened it carefully.

_Tohru, I know that you have had a hard time lately. And I really hope that you will be happy with living at Hatori's. He is a good man, and I do not doubt that he will take care of you properly, as a guardian._

_I know it is only normal to need some space and grieving time when you lose someone close, but you have been absent from School for over a week now. And I know that your mother would have wanted you to do good in school. So unfortunately, I have to tell you that if you miss anymore schooldays, even if you are sick. You will have to retake the whole second year. You cant afford to have any bad grades either. I am sorry Tohru. I will be expecting you at school tomorrow. I truly am sorry, It was never my intention to make things harder for you._

_Sincerely, Mayu._

Tohru sighed. She would have to take school really seriously now, but she would not give up! She tried to think of something else, and went to explore the house, as she had planned. She looked at her bathroom, the living room, the dining room. Then she decided to make some dinner for her and Hatori. As a token of thanks, and she wanted to contribute to the household. Tohru looked around the kitchen and decided this house was nice, perfect for two people, and one day, maybe it could be her home.

She quickly learned where he kept all of his food utensils. Since he didn't have that much things, she made some simple onigiris. She then set the small table, and tried to decide whether she would disturb him in his office or not. But then the telephone rang. She heard it ring, and ring, but she couldn't find it. Then she heard Hatori pick it up. _He must have the phone in his study then_. Tohru thought.

" Yes" She heard Hatori's voice say. _No formalities when it comes to him._ She thought. Which is true. If Hatori can, he likes to avoid unnecessary conversations and words, like 'hey' or 'How are you'. Hatori is a man of few words, and very straight forward.

"Yes, she is here" _Who is here? Maybe he is talking about me_.

"I will go get her" Was the last thing she heard Hatori say. A few seconds later, he opened the door to his study, and looked at her.

"It's someone on the phone for you" He said, and nodded at his phone that lay on his desk.

"Dinner is ready Hatori-san, I will be right out if you take a seat" She said, giving him a smile and went in to his office. Hatori looked and saw that the table was set, and that the food was already on the table. It smelled quite good too. He took a seat, and decided to wait for Tohru until he ate. He was surprised that she had cooked for him, he knew that she had said that she would, but he didn't expect it on her first day, or that it would be this good. Even though Hatori knew how to cook, he didn't. Maybe it would be nice not living on your own.

Meanwhile Tohru was picking up the phone in the study.

" Honda Tohru speaking" She said, a little nervous.

"Tohru!" Said the strangely familiar voice.

"…Grandpa?" She asked, confused.

"WHAT! NO! This is Kyo" It took a moment for her to process what he said.

"Kyo!" She then squealed happily.

"I am so sorry Kyo, It wasn't that you sounded like my grandpa, I was just confused. You are not a old man! Not that there is anything wrong with old men! Not at all, I love old men! Not that I don't love you, because you are not an old man! I do love you Kyo-kun, very much! But I would of course love you even if you were old, but I am glad that you are not old—" She continued, panicky and hastily. But where interrupted by Kyo's chuckles.

"I know what you meant, Tohru. I love you too" He said, and Tohru blushed, but then smiled to herself. Kyo too blushed, and after a time of silence, he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He said, a little worried. Tohru thought about what she should answer, but Kyo took her thinking silence negatively.

"Is Hatori treating you good? Is there enough room for you? Should I get you out of there? Do ya want me to beat him up?" He asksd, worried.

"No,no. This house is very nice, and I have my own room. Hatori-san has been very nice, we are about to eat dinner now" Kyo sighed in relief.

"Okay, are you coming to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, It will be nice to meet everyone again, and I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't overwork yourself. Do ya want me to walk you to school tomorrow" Kyo asked, and even though it may not be sound like it, so was he seriously afraid and concerned that Tohru would bury herself in work.

"You don't have to do that Kyo-kun!"

"But I want too."

"But you don't have—" But she was interrupted.

"Tohru! I **want** to walk you to school tomorrow" He said firmly, and there was a silence.

"Look, Tohru. Let me refrase it. Tohru Honda, may I have the honor to escort you to school tomorrow?" He said, in a mocking gentlemanly voice. Tohru giggled.

"I would love that! I mean. You may" She giggled, trying to sound lady like. Kyo chuckled once again.

"See ya tomorrow pumpkin" He said, and hung up the phone. Tohru smiled. She really did love Kyo. But why pumpkin? It didn't really fit her. She walked to the table, and began to ate with Hatori, while they small talked a little about school and how things were going to be now.

Kyo stood still in the same spot, staring at the phone. Why had he called her pumpkin? That was weird. Not a working nickname for Tohru.

"How is she?" Kazuma said from the kitchen, while reading the newspaper at the table. Kyo went in and sat down across from him.

"She says good, but I don't know" Kyo muttered. Wanting to be able to do more for her.

"She will be fine Kyo, Hatori will take good care of her. And she have you" Kazuma said.

"She deserves better" Kyo muttered. His head hanging.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself Kyo" Kazuma said, turning the paper.

"She would be better of with that rat boy" Kyo muttered, thinking even lower of himself. Kazuma put the newspaper down.

"So will you leave her then?" He asked calmly.

"WHAT? NO! OF COUR—" Kyo said, anger that his father thought that of him.

"I don't mean to talk ill about someone now, but where were Yuki when Tohru was sad, Kyo?" Kyo's face looked confused and deep in thought.

"I will tell you where he wasn't, he wasn't comforting her. But you were Kyo. You didn't leave her side" Kazuma continued.

"So don't think so lowly of yourself, She may deserve someone good. But so do you. And Tohru would tell you the same thing if you asked her" He finished, and began reading his paper again. Kyo just looked at him.

"I am feeling a little hungry, Kyo. Will you make us some food" Kazuma then said, like the previous conversation hadn't happened. Kyo just stared at him, not really processing what he was saying.

"Or maybe I should make an attempt to cook again" The shishuo continued, and he made an attempt to stand up, but Kyo pushed him down.

"NO! I don't want you to burn down the house, I will cook. Just don't… Touch anything" He said and stormed of to the kitchen.

Kazuma snickered. And in the kitchen Kyo smiled. He would take care of Tohru, and he would love her more than anyone else.

Kazuma also smiled. Kyo had grown as a person, and even though he didn't think that he deserved Tohru. The truth was that his son deserved someone good, and Tohru was the first girl ever to reach above the standards of what Kyo needed. There was simply no one else for him but Tohru.

Kazuma also smiled because Shigure would take him women hunting this saturday. Kazuma laughed to himself. _Watch out ladies! Kazuma is back in the game._

**I really don't know why I made Kazuma think that in the ending, but he did. Don't worry, He will probably never go woman hunting anyway.**


	9. Ridiculously short skirts

**Hi! **

**I'm very pleased over the fact that their is quite many people that is reading every chapter of this story, but there I wish thought that you readers could fav, follow or review. Preferably review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter, what I did wrong and what I did right, what you liked and may not have liked and etc. But I can't force you.**

**Enjoy! **

Hatori woke up to the sound of Tohru humming in the kitchen.

She was making some omelets for herself and Hatori, and hummed and singed on different songs.

"God morning Hatori-kun!" She greeted cheerfully, when he walked into the room. She poured him some coffee, and then gave him a plate with a piece of omelet on. She sat down across from him. Hatori liked this, not being alone, that is. Tohru was pleasant company, and she could be quite interesting to talk with. Yesterday, at dinner, they had talked a little about school and future plans. Talking to Tohru was not like talking to Shigure and Ayame. Although, both could have their serious moments, (More Shigure then Ayame). But it was very rare they had it when all three of them where gathered. Unless it was about Kana, or something else they considered serious. No. Tohru was easier in that aspect, and more polite. Hatori could tell her things about work, and teach her about things that he found interesting, and she would actually listen.

There was a knock on the door, and Tohru skipped away to answer it. Hatori noticed that she was wearing her school uniform. What disturbed him was that her SKIRT WAS TOO SHORT. WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DOES THAT? Hatori frowned.

"Hi Kyo-kun! I'll be right back!" Hatori heard her say, and then he saw her skipping away to her room, and then back to Hatori.

"Bye Hatori-kun! I will not be working today, so I will be home by three o'clock. Goodbye!" She said happily and disappeared out the door. Hatori continued to eat his breakfast. Then he disappeared into the clinic.

Tohru took Kyo's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. They began to walk, hand in hand. Tohru still smiling, and Kyo still blushing. _Come on now you coward, just ask her! _Kyo told himself, and took a deep breath.

"Toh—"

"Look Kyo-kun! We are already here!" Tohru said, as she saw the school, and began to run, dragging Kyo behind her. Kyo frowned when she used the honorific. He liked it more when she just called him 'Kyo', but it seemed to come and go.

_Shit. I will tell her later._

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru shouted as she saw her two best friends.

"Tohru!" Uo yelled and ran to her, but stopped when she saw the pair holding hands. She and Hana had not been present at the time that Kyo had 'declared his love' for her at the funeral, nor had Tohru told them anything. Uo grinned teasingly. Hana came up behind her.

"Your waves are different" Hana said.

"My my orange top, could it be that you got the hots for Tohru?" she said, teasing him.

"I think so, my dear partner in crime" Hana said to Uo.

"I love her" Kyo said really fast. Their jaws dropped. Well, not much to tease now. Tohru smiled.

"You are so sweet Kyo-kun" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she let go of his hand and started running inside.

"Class is starting!" She yelled and giggled. Kyo blushed and smiled, trying to go after her. Only to be stopped by Uo and Saki.

"I think we need to have a talk with you, orange top"

"Indeed we must" Hana said. Kyo gulped, and then he had the most terrifying talk of his life.

Around the same time, at the house, Hatori sat at the dining table with a pen and a paper. Obviously writing something. Then someone came bashing in threw the front door.

"Hari! It is me, Shigure!" He yelled, sounding awfully lot like Ayame.

"Don't fret Tori! I—Ayame— is also here!" Ayame yelled, and Hatori sighed, but continued writing. Both of his 'best friends' came in to the room, and started babbling.

"So how is it Hari, living with a young lovely flower such as Tohru?" Shigure started.

"Yes, Tori, do you treat her like a princesses?" Ayame added, both of them grinning. When Hatori didn't answer they continued.

"Oh Aya, I wish I had a cute little housewife like Tohru, A flower to call my own!" Shigure said, over dramatically.

"Oh yes, she is cute. But you already have me Gure! Am I not enough?" Ayame said, even more dramatically.

"Oh Aya, you are everything I need and more!" Shigure said, and then they both did thumbs up, and said.

"Alright!"

Then they both stopped, and looked at the doctor, who would have normally, sighed and asked them to stop, or done something else to show them he was annoyed or bothered. But now, he just sat there, writing, hardly noticing them.

"What are you writing Haa-san?" Shigure asked.

"A letter to Tohru's school" Hatori said, emotionless.

"Abooooout?" Gure said, dragging the word out.

"The girl skirts" Hatori continued.

"Ah, high school girls and their short skirts, aren't they so cute!" Shigure said dreamily. It sounded like an question, but it really wasn't. But Hatori answered nonetheless.

"No. They are ridiculously short, and I am forcefully asking them to band them. I don't want Tohru wearing them." Hatori said, and Aya and Gure shared a meaningful look. Both looking touched and giggly. A silly childish look.

"Haaa-saaaan?" Shigure said, dragging his name out teasingly.

"Could it be that you are developing some father instincts towards Tohru?" He continued.

"That is so wonderful Hatori! I have always imagined you like a great father!" Ayame said, enthusiastically.

Hatori had secretly always wanted to be a father, so that's one reason on why he actually looked forward to Tohru living there.

"I will do my best" He said seriously, totally missing that Shigure was just teasing him. Both of his silly comrades dropped their silly teasing faces and realized the seriousness of the situation, and what it meant to their role model.

"And that will be more than enough" Shigure said reassuringly.

"Any girl would be happy with you as their father" Ayame added, sounding serious for once. And the three friends shared a few seconds of seriousness. Until Shigure and Ayame threw up their hands in the air.

"And we will be the great fun uncles!" Shigure yelled.

"We will spoil her to the bone!" Ayame yelled, as they started chatting away about plans, not even noticing Hatori sighing, and leaving the room.

Kyo had, walked around school the rest of the day, with a somewhat horrid face. Now, he had just started walking Tohru home.

"Are you okay Kyo?" Tohru asked worried, and Kyo smiled. He stopped and took her hand in to his own.

"You know that I love you, right Tohru?" He said, and Tohru blushed.

"I-I know Kyo-kun! And I love you too, very very much!" She said, with much enthusiasm.

"So—_It's now or never—_ Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked nervously. Tohru looked puzzled.

"I thought we already were" She said, confused. Kyo smiled.

"Right, yeah, we are. It was nothing" He said. Even thought that Tohru was still puzzled., she smiled warmly at him.

Kyo kissed her, she was surprised at first. Bu then she sunk into the kiss and opened her mouth, giving Kyo access to use his tongue. Their tongues danced with each other. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, and Kyo took his arm around her waist, bringing her in closer to him, and she ran her fingers threw his hair. They kept kissing until they needed to break apart, due to the lack of air. They breathed heavily, as they looked in to each others eyes, so close that their noses where almost touching. Then they heard a cough, and jumped far away from each other in surprise.

"Are you done now or what?" A voice asked, and the pair turned around to see Hiro, using his hand's to cover Kisa's eyes. Tohru had only met them once or twice. But Kisa was already really attached to the teenager, and Hiro was…Hiro.

"How long have you stood there?" Kyo asked a little annoyed, and Tohru looked embarrassed about being caught in what she saw as a private act.

"Long enough to see you stick your tongue down her throat" Hiro said, and amusingly enough, he was blushing. It had been just as embarrassing for him to find them in their private moment, as it was for them being caught. Kyo took a leap towards him.

"You little brat!" Kyo said as he began suffocating Hiro.

"Sissy!" Kisa squealed, and hugged Tohru.

"Hi Kisa! I really liked that stuffed lamb you gave me, it was really cute" Tohru said, and Kisa looked up at her with a smile.

"You did?" She said shyly, blushing. That was the drop for Tohru. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore.

"Oh you are so cute! I love you!" Tohru squealed so high that Hiro and Kyo stopped to look at Tohru, who was hugging a satisfied Kisa with all her might.

"Oh shit, I'm late for the dojo!" Kyo said. Kissing Tohru had made him lost track of time. Not that he regretted it… Since a week back, Kyo had, except for training at the dojo, also started assisting Kazuma in the child lessons. So that he could save up some money.

"Oh, you can go Kyo! I will be fine by my own" Tohru said reassuringly. Kyo eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yeah, Hiro is here to protect Kisa and I!" She said, and Hiro blushed. And Kisa took his hand.

" Hiro is always protecting me sissy! Like a prince!" Kisa said, smiling innocently, and Hiro blushed, but looked very pleased with himself at the same time. Kyo didn't really know if Hiro where dependable, but he really had to go.

"Okay Tohru, see ya tomorrow" He said, and thought about if he really should kiss her goodbye in front of the 'kids', but decided on giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Byee!" Tohru yelled after him as he ran away. The three of them started walking towards the Sohma houses, and soon enough, Tohru was at her destination. She waved the others goodbye before she entered the door. She watched the two children walk away, hand in hand, and smiled to herself. _Oh mom, I really miss you, but I have it really good here._ She thought and went inside with a smile on her face.

"Hatori-san, I am home!" She shouted. She figured that he must have been working hard all day and that he was probably hungry now. So she started making some food. She thought about her day at school, it had been fun meeting all her friends again. Mayu-chan had been very glad to se her come. But it felt like Yuki was avoiding her… And she wanted to know what made Kyo act so weird today.

She noticed someone coming in to the room threw the clinic door.

"Oh hi Hatori-kun, dinner is almost ready" She said, but then turned around, not to only see Hatori, but also a beautiful girl with black long hair.

"Tohru-kun, this is Isuzu-san, she is a patient of mine for the time being, and will be staying here with us for some time"


	10. Who's Isuzu?

**Hi! Thanks to **RobinGoodfellow19 **for following, and to **darkwolf9395 **for the fav and the follow!:)**

**And to **xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx**, I really appreciated your review! What happens to Yuki will not come up in this chapter, but do not fret! I have a plan for him, and I haven't forgotten him. **

**I am afraid that it might be some misspellings in this chapter that I might have missed, or some sentence's that are not accurate, I didn't find any, but it is just a feeling I have.**

**Review your thoughts! **

**Enjoy this chapter:D**

Tohru bowed towards the mysterious, yet beautiful girl.

"Hello miss Isuzu-san!" She said with a big smile.

"Meh" The girl answered, avoiding her gaze. She wasn't used to people smiling so bright and happy towards her. So… accepting.

"Well, I am Tohru Honda. And Isuzu-san are very beautiful!" Tohru continued.

"Are you a lesbian or something?" Rin spat. Tohru blushed, not knowing what to say. She felt embarrassed, and wanted to explain without offending people who might be lesbians.

"No Rin. Tohru here, is actually romantically involved with Kyo, if I am right" Hatori butted in, and Rin looked at Tohru for the first time. Rin had heard about her. The girl with the big accepting heart. Rin studied her closer. She looked completely ordinary, but yet so different from all other girls that she had ever met or seen. Something about this girl…this, Tohru Honda… made her want to poor her heart out, and cry. Tell her everything about herself. She hated people who made her feel like that. People who were so pure. People like Tohru were only used by people like her.

Tohru was blushing from Hatori's words. _She seems like such a simple girl._ Rin thought. The black haired girl sat down at the table, not really knowing what to do, and Hatori disappeared into his office.

_"_How long will you stay here?" Tohru asked and gave the girl a smile.

"I leave the day after tomorrow" Rin answered, not really looking at Tohru as she spoke.

"Great! It could be like a girls weekend with sleepover!" Tohru said very excited. Rin made an annoyed face. But stayed quiet.

"You don't happen to be the girl that Hatsuharu is dating" Tohru asked after awhile. Rin froze. How did she know?

"How did you know?" Rin asked, with a mix of annoyance, embarrassment and anger.

"Haru talks a lot about you, he have never really mentioned your name. But the description seemed to fit you". And it was true, Haru did talk a lot about Rin, and Tohru was the only one at school who really payed attention to what he said. The others were tired of always have to figure out what he means.

_He does?_ Rin thought. A part of her were flattered. But the other part where annoyed t both Tohru and Haru. Tohru for knowing, and Haru for telling. It was supposed to be a S-E-C-R-E-T.

"And your dating Kyo, the outcast" Rin said, changing the subject.

"Well, I love him" Tohru said shyly, and Rin felt…weird. She didn't really know why Kyo was treated as an outcast, it had just always been that way. Maybe it was because Kyo's biological father started it. But when this girl told her that she loved this poor outcast. She felt hope, strange enough. Like life would always have a happy ending.

Tohru went back to cooking dinner, and after awhile she served it. Everyone sat at the table, including Rin. But Rin wasn't eating.

"Do you not like it Isuzu-san? I can make you something else" Tohru asked, hurt and worried about Rin not eating.

"I don't like to eat in front of people" Rin stated blandly. Tohru gave her an understanding smile.

"Okay, just promise me that you will eat it later" Tohru said, and Rin shrugged. But that was good enough for Tohru.

Later, Tohru disappeared to do some chores, and Rin took her food into Tohru's room, since Tohru had insisted on taking the couch. When Tohru had finished her chores, she went in to her room, which was now occupied by Rin.

Rin was sleeping soundly. Tohru noticed that she didn't look as angry and annoyed as she did when she was awake. Rin looked peaceful, and you could almost see a weak smile on her lips. Tohru also noticed that Rin's plate where empty, and she smiled and took it out to the kitchen. But first she whispered a soft goodnight to Rin.

The next morning, Tohru awoke on the couch. Her back was a little sore, and her neck hurt. She then looked at the clock and let out a gasp. She was late! School was supposed to start in ten minutes. She panicked as she ran around the room, trying to be fast and get ready, but she didn't really do anything.

"Clothes!" She exclaimed and ran into her own room forgetting that Rin was there. Rin woke up, but Tohru didn't notice her as she started changing into her uniform.

"Get out! I'm tired" Rin yelled and startled Tohru. Tohru began apologizing, still stressed about not wanting to be late for School. She ran out in the hallway, her shirt in her hand, but her skirt on her. For some stupid reason, she started changing in the hallway, outside of her room. She got her head stuck in her pajama top. So now she stood there, just dressed in the short school skirt that Hatori was still trying to band, a purple bra, and a pajama top over her head. Now she heard the front door open, and she realized her situation and tried to escape into a room, only to walk into a wall and land on her butt. This is would be the perfect place to say 'shit'. But since she is Tohru Honda…she didn't.

"Tohru?" She heard a familiar voice say. "What are you doing?" The voice continued.

"Oh Kyo!" She squealed embarrassed, and blushed. Trying to get up. But Kyo couldn't see her blush, due to the clothing stuck on her head. Nor could she see his blush, for it was awkward to find his innocent girlfriend only in her bra and a skirt, sitting on the floor not knowing what to do.

But then Tohru's room opened and someone pulled her in. Kyo stayed where he was, still blushing, and trying to get the picture of a half naked Tohru out of his head. It wouldn't be appropriate to go to school if he had a little 'problem', in his pants.

It was Rin that had pulled Tohru inside, and she had now helped Tohru get her head out of the clothing.

"Your such a klutz" Rin said as she quickly handed Tohru her school shirt.

"Thank you Isuzu-san" Tohru said when her shirt was put on, she was about to walk out the door.

"Say hello to Haru for me" Rin said, not looking at her, and Tohru smiled.

"Of course" Tohru said, and walked out to the hallway and took a confused and red Kyo's hand. Tohru decided to pretend as if nothing had happened.

They walked in silence for the most part, Kyo struggled, he wanted to say something to make it less awkward, but did not know what to say.

"Hatsuharu-san's girlfriend will be staying with us until thursday" Tohru said after awhile, putting Kyo out of his misery.

"Haru has a girlfriend?" Kyo asked, with a dumb confused look on his face. _Who in their right mind would want to be Haru's girlfriend? _He thought to himself.

" Yes, her name is Isuzu-san" Tohru continued. Kyo muttered the name to himself.

"Isuzu-san is very nice, and very beautiful too. Only, she is kind of insecure and afraid I think" Tohru continued.

"You mean Rin?" Kyo asked after awhile. Tohru's face lit up.

"That's what Hatori-san called her, Do you know her?" She asked her boyfriend with a smile.

"She used to train at Shishuo's dojo. But it doesn't sound like her, Rin isn't nice or insecure. And I don't think she is afraid of anything. She is tuff, mean and has a bad mouth." Kyo said, with a somewhat annoyed face. He and Rin had never really been on good terms. Tohru stopped in her track and let Kyo's hand go, causing him to turn around and look at her. She looked serious, but she still had that soft and gentleness to her face.

"Only because a person might act a certain way, doesn't necessarily mean that's how they feel" She said and looked him in the eye. But then her face softened a little. She gave him a smile, and once again took his hand and began walking again.

"I hope that we will become friends" She added after awhile.

"What are you talking about? We are friends, we are dating." Kyo said, offended. Dumb as always. Tohru giggled.

"Not you Kyo. Me and Isuzu-san" She said, Kyo blushed.

"Right" He said embarrassed. Tohru kissed his cheek.

"You are cute when you are blushing" She giggled. Kyo felt whipped. He would not let his girlfriend make him blush so easily, to have such a hold on him. He then smirked, kinda evilly. Then he startled her by kissing her quite roughly on the mouth, and she let out a surprised gasp. Then when she just sank in to the kiss, and was about to kiss him back. He pulled away, with a grin on his face. She was blushing.

"Not as cute you" He said, and her blush became redder. He chuckled, and they reached the school. Kyo felt pretty good about himself, until he saw Uotani and Hanamajima, and remembered the **_talk._**

"Got to go now Tohru, see ya later" He said hastily and disappeared before Uo and Hana had made it to Tohru. Tohru was confused but shrugged it off.

The school day went on as normal, and she meet Hatsuharu at lunch.

"Hatsuharu-san! I met Isuzu-san this morning and she told me to say hi!" She said joyfully, but Haru looked confused.

"Who's Isuzu?" He asked, and Tohru began to sweat drop.

"She means Rin you stupid cow" Kyo kicked in, and Haru smiled.

"Right, Isuzu-san is her 'real' name" He said, and made air quotes when he said 'real'.

"Why did ya do finger quotes, that **_is_** her real name" Kyo said annoyed.

" 'Right' " Haru said, and did air quotes again. Kyo sighed.

"How is she? I miss her. I haven't seen her in a while" Haru said, and turned to Tohru.

"Why haven't you seen her?" She asked.

"For she told me she never wanted to see me again, but I know that she loves me. So I am just waiting for some things to cool down, before I see her again. Give her space you know" Haru said, and Tohru nodded like she actually knew what he meant.

"I think she misses you too" Tohru said, and Haru's face lit up.

"You really think so?" He asked, excited. Tohru nodded with a smile. Haru continued to smile, but didn't say anything more.

Yuki was as usual, very quiet the whole day, and Tohru felt like he was avoiding her. Which he had since the death of her mother. It bothered her to not know why he did it. Had she hurt him in any way? Did he not feel well, was he not her friend anymore? She missed him, but she didn't have too much time being sad about it, since their were a lot of other stuff going on.

After school, Kyo walked her to work. She came home late that evening, and saw that Hatori-san had cooked dinner. She was about to protest, until he very firmly told her that. 'In this household we will help each other, and take turns on the chores. I am not gonna become a lazy bum like Shigure'. Then the three of them ate, the third one being Rin. (Although she ate when no one saw, as the day before). Toru then went to bed, or more precisely, couch. She felt bad that Rin was leaving n the morning, and that Tohru hadn't gotten any closer to her. Rin had been very nice and helped her out in the morning, when she could have just left her in the embarrassing situation of being half-naked.

Tohru fell asleep on the not so comfortable couch and slept soundly the whole night.

Or not.

She dreamed about her mother. Their last moments, her death. The good and the bad, and she just… missed her.

She cried in her sleep, and even screamed once, she woke up by the feeling that someone was hugging her. If this had been one week ago, when she had lived in her old house, and Kyo had stayed with her, she would have been sure that it was him.

She opened her eyes, and saw that it was Isuzu-san who was hugging her. Tohru did no longer lay down, but was sitting up, and clung to Isuzu-san desperately. Tohru was burying her head in the crook of Rin's neck.

"I-I am so-orry-y for waking you up Isuzu-san, I didn't mean to cry, I just miss her so much" Tohru said, stammering and sobbing at first, and then breaking out into loud sobs at the end again. Isuzu-san parted from the hug, she had heard from the rest of the Sohma's that Tohru's mom had died, so she knew who Tohru meant.

"At least she loved you Tohru" Rin said, looking her in the eye. The irritation and annoyance that was usually in her eyes, was now replaced with understanding and sadness. Tohru also noticed that it was the first time that Rin had actually said Tohru's name.

"My parents didn't love me, Tohru. I thought that they did, and I thought that we were happy…but" Rin began, tears forming in her eyes as her voice began to break. "But one day I learned the truth, and later, I was in the hospital… They told me…they told me" Rin said, now crying and having trouble continue.

"They told me… That it would be best if I didn't come back home!" Rin finally broke down, now both girls crying and sobbing, Tohru took her into her arms, and this time she gave Rin comfort.

"I was only a child…Who says so to a child?" Rin managed to ask between her sobs. She felt awful, but at the same time like a weight had been lifted. She had carried it around for so long.

"I only wanted love" Rin whispered at last, quietly.

"Hatsuharu-san loves you Isuzu-san, very much" Tohru said, crying for Rin's sake. At least Tohru had been blessed with a kind and loving parent.

"I know, but he never says it to me" Rin said, with a weak voice.

"And I will always be here to give you comfort and love" Tohru continued, and Rin's sobbing slowed down.

"Thank you" Rin whispered, and they sat so for awhile in silent. No longer sobbing, and the tears soon stopped coming. Rin was leaning against Tohru's shoulder, and Tohru had her arm around Rin, and stroked Rin's hair, in a motherly way.

"Tell me… Tell me about your mother" Rin said, and Tohru began telling her about her mother. Starting with how she looked like, and then continuing with how she was as a person. Then they both laughed at some of the story's that Tohru told about her mother, mostly of Kyoko and herself. But also story's from before she was born.

And Tohru felt happier, and more contended then she had in a long time. Maybe this was exactly what she had needed. A real closer. A moment of happiness at the thought of her mother, instead of sadness.

The next day, Hatori searched for Tohru, since she was not on the couch nor in the kitchen. He then found both Rin and Tohru sleeping soundly in Tohru's bed. He smiled. He had, when he brought Rin to his house, (She was in the first place at his clinic, due to usual stomach problems, but he had insisted in her staying while observing her) that Tohru would help her. For he knew that Rin's problem and pain was in the first place, mentally and not physically. What he didn't know was that Rin had also helped Tohru a lot.

Since that day, both the girls walked a bit lighter. For burdens had just been removed from their shoulders.

But they acted as normally the next day though. But they were friends, and that was clear to everyone.


	11. 2mm longer!

**Hey, welcome to chapter eleven of 'AU: School fruits'.**

**First, I want to say that I had fun writing this chapter and then I want to bid my thanks to **AlexuPenguin **for following, and to **xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx **for the review, it was as always, appreciated:)**

**I discovered that I hadn't put a disclaimer in this story, ever so, just want to say that I obviously don't own fruits basket, and I have never have own it. I promise you would know if I did.**

**Also I want to warn you without giving spoilers, but in this chapter you will kind of understand why this story is rated 'T' and not 'K+'.**

**Enjoy and sharing your thoughts about this chapter in a review is appreciated !(or PM if you are going to get nasty)**

Weeks went by, and things were going quite well for everyone. Especially for Hatori Sohma.

Hatori had made the school to stop wearing the short skirts, and the skirts were now 2 mm longer! Hatori hadn't given up though, and he wouldn't until all skirts that didn't reach below the knee was banned.

Hatori had also gone on a date with Tohru's teacher, Mayu, which went very well. He had, since Kana, for the first time, actually felt something for someone.

And the best thing, he and Tohru had become a lot closer, and developed a strong fatherly and daughterly bond. Hatori did really see Tohru as his daughter. She was a rather nice daughter too. She was pleasant company, she listened to him, she was kind and polite, and he never had to worry about her getting into trouble or doing something wrong. For she was a good child. He even enjoyed helping her in her study's, and her grades had become remarkably higher, which the two of them had celebrated. Hatori was very proud of Tohru.

Yes, everything in Hatori's life felt very good, and he didn't have a worry in the world.

Or that was until today. When he walked in on Tohru and Kyo making out on Tohru's bed.

Hatori had just finished working, and was about to take a cup of coffee in **HIS** kitchen, when he heard some… disturbing… noises coming from Tohru's room. He had opened the door to find Kyo on top on Tohru, pinning her down by holding one of her hands above her head on the bed, and he had his other hand waaaay too far up Tohru's skirt, massaging her upper thigh. Damn those short skirts. Did I mention that they were in an intense make out session?

The teenagers hadn't even noticed that the door open, and Hatori couldn't say anything due to shock. He just stood there for a few seconds, hoping that it was a nightmare. But he finally found his voice. And it was higher and angrier than ever before.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING!?" Hatori yelled angrily, and both teenagers jumped away from each other. Hatori also noticed that more buttons than usual was unbuttoned on Tohru's school shirt. Oh, if Hatori was angry before, he was sure pissed now!

"YOU COME HERE!" Hatori yelled at Kyo, who looked frightened. Kyo didn't move, he just pointed at himself. Not sure if Hatori meant him. Hatori marched forward and took Kyo by the ear. Hard, and dragged him out of the room. Before he closed the door, he turned around, to face Tohru who had tried to followed them.

"You stay here!" He said firmly, with a high angry voice, and matching angry eyes. Tohru looked ashamed, embarrassed and frightened. Mostly embarrassed and her whole face was red. She nodded and sat down on her bed as Hatori threw the door shut with a slam.

Kyo was making squeals in pain, as Hatori practically lifted him of the ground by his ear, and threw him in to his study, and once again threw the door shut. Hatori sat down at behind his desk, and pointed at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Sit" Hatori said, his voice scared the living crap out of Kyo, and he couldn't move. He was sure that he would die today.

"SIT" Hatori said, louder this time. Kyo sat down at the speed of lightning. Hatori calmed down a bit, and just sat there in silence as he stared at the boy. It went several minutes and Kyo was sweating like crazy.

"I-" Kyo started.

"Shut up" Hatori said, and continued to eye him. Kyo shut up. Hatori wouldn't talk until he had calmed down completely. After maybe 5 minutes, he felt calm enough. Kyo had, after all, known Tohru longer than himself, and actually introduced him. And he knew that Kyo did take good care of her, and that he really did love her. But still, he did not like what he had just seen.

"What do you have to say in your defense?" He then said, and Kyo started sweating even more.

"Well- I-"

"WHAT do you have to say to your defense?" Hatori repeated, more firmly. Kyo straightened his back and his eyes looked up at the roof.

"Well I am dating Tohru, sir" Kyo said. Praying that it was a good answer.

"No your not" Hatori said.

"What?" Kyo said looking at him, relaxing.

"NO your not" The doctor repeated, and Kyo straightened his back again,

"I have read some books about parenting teenagers, and according to my knowledge, you are not officially dating a girl until you have asked her father for permission. Which you haven't. And since Tohru's real father is dead, you should have asked either me or Tohru's grandfather. Preferably both" He finished, sounding more calm and reasonable than before.

"Then may I date—" Kyo started but Hatori cut him off.

"No, ask her grandfather first. Respect for the elders" Hatori said, and span his chair (In a very mature way) around, so his back was facing Kyo.

"Until you do so, you are not be to meet with Tohru again"

"But—"

"You may leave"

"But—"

"LEAVE" Hatori said and turned into angry Hatori again. Kyo ran out the door, and just as he was about to walk into Tohru's room and say goodbye, Hatori repeated the last phrase, and Kyo hurried out of the house. Hatori sighed. Dealing with Kyo was the easy part, Tohru would be the hard and embarrassing one.

Hatori decided to make a phone call, to get a advice, or at least another perspective on how to handle this situation. He dialed the number, and waited for the other person to pick up. _He always picks up_.

_"Shigure Sohma speaking!" _A jolly voice sang, and Hatori already regretted making the phone call.

"It's Hatori"

_"Oh Hari! You never call me first! I am so happy, are you missing me, do you want me—"_

"Shut up before I regret this, I need your help"

_"What is it Hari? As your best fiend AND your role model, I will do my very best to help you"_ Hatori sighed, a thing that he often does when talking to either Shigure or Ayame.

"It is about Tohru"

_"Oh I see" _

"I just walked in on—" Hatori told Shigure the whole story, starting at where he walked in on them, to where he was now. Desperately seeking advice from his friend.

_"Oh, well. You gave Kyo quite a good scare. Bet he will be a total suck up to you know" _Shigure said, actually trying to help Hatori.

_"Who are you talking to?" _Hatori heard a voice in the background say to Shigure.

_"Oh hi Yuki, I am talking to Haa-san, He just told me that he disturbed Kyo-kun and sweet Tohru in an intense make-out session" _Shigure said like it wasn't a big deal, but Yuki stormed off.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that" Hatori sighed.

_"Why not?"_

"Firstly, because it was a private matter, and secondly, because I think Yuki likes Tohru and that you may hurt his feelings"

_"Oh yes, he does like Tohru-chan! But who doesn't, I think our little Momiji-kun also has some feelings for the girl"_

"But if you knew that he liked her, then why did you tease him… never mind, I know the answer"

_"Because it's fun! I feel joy over others pain! There is actually a german word for that Haa-san! Momiji-kun taught me it, it is 'Schadenfreude', isn't that amazing? A word that describes me perfectly!"_

"Don't care. Now, should I have the talk with Tohru or not?"

_"What talk?" _

" **THE **talk."

_"Oh that talk. Yes, she is in a serious relationship now, and she has to be prepared for everything, even if you like it or not. Wouldn't you rather have her knowing about sex, and have safe sex, than not knowing about it, and becoming pregnant? Because she will certainly have sex some day either way" _Shigure said, and actually made sense, for once. Hatori had flinched every time his comrade had mentioned 'sex', and didn't like the fact that he was right. Tohru was one day going to have sex. Or maybe she already had? Oh god.

"You are right Shigure" Hatori sighed in defeat.

_"You can thank me later"_

"No."

_"So you will thank me now?"_

"No."

_"HAA-SAAN" _Shigure whined and Hatori hung up the phone, ignoring him.

Now, Hatori was a doctor, and was in reality the perfect man to do the talk about the birds and the bees. But that would have been for one of the patients. This was Tohru, this would be embarrassing. He needed a woman's help.

So for the second time that evening, he dialed a number.

_"It's Mayu, who is it?"_ A voice said, and Hatori felt like maybe he should have called Mayu first. Getting a woman's opinion on the matter.

"It is Hatori, I need your help" He began, and then told the whole story, not even leaving the part about Shigure behind.

_"I hate to say it, but that Idiot is right. You better have the talk with her"_

"That's why I called you. I can't do this alone, I need an…. um, a woman's help" He stated awkwardly.

"She may even have already done **it**" Hatori added, worried.

_"I will be there in ten" _Mayu sighed and hung up. But she was glad over the fact that he had called her for help, and that she would get to see him.

After ten minutes, she was there. She and Hatori stood outside Tohru's door.

"It will be fine, I do this for my students all the time" She said reassuringly. Although, it was a lie. Mayu teach literature, not biology. And she certainly don't handle the sex ed.

They opened the door, and saw Tohru sitting o the bed, she hadn't moved since Hatori told her to stay there. Well except for fixing her clothes.

"Hi Tohru" Mayu greeted carefully.

"Sensei!" Tohru squealed, surprised.

"We have to talk, Tohru" Hatori said, as he sat down on her desk. Mayu seated herself on the bed, so that she sat next to Tohru.

"About what?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Well, you are 17-years old Tohru, and it is very normal to feel certain… things. I don't know how far you have gone, but it is still important to know everything about it" Mayu said, probably the calmest person in the room. Tohru became beet red.

"Oh, No. I have already have **_the_** talk. About the birds and the bees with mom, and… I haven't gone that far, I am still a virgin" Tohru said, her voice becoming weaker and her face redder by every word.

_Oh. _Hatori thought. Feeling a little revealed and embarrassed at the same time. The three of them just sat there with red faces, but just as Hatori were about to leave, Tohru's face became redder, and she opened her mouth.

"But I do have some questions about it, …if it is alright?" Tohru asked nervously, and looked at the ground.

"What are your questions?" Hatori asked.

"Well, if it is alright Hatori-san, so would I like to talk with Sensei" Tohru said, and looked at Mayu, who nodded. Mayu glared at Hatori, trying to give him a hint that he should leave. But he didn't get it.

"Alone" Tohru continued, avoiding his glance.

_Oh, right. _Hatori thought. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He felt glad that he would not be the one having to talk with Tohru about it, but at the same time he felt like she couldn't trust him with these questions. _No, it is not that she doesn't trust you. It is just more comfortable and less embarrassing to have it with a woman, and not with your male guardian. Thats after all what you called Mayu here for. _Hatori told himself, as he still stood by the door. Considering eavesdropping for a second, only to then march away, throwing up his hands in the air as he desperately screamed inside his own head. _I don't want to know! _

In Tohru's room, it was quiet. Mayu didn't know what to say. Tohru's face was still crimson red.

"Does it hurt?" Tohru asked hastily, just as Mayu were about to open her mouth. The teacher blushed at the abruptness of the question. Tohru looked really desperate to know.

"Well, the first time, yes. It may hurt a little, but the amount of pain varies from woman to woman" Mayu said after a moment of thinking, wanting to get her answer right.

"For how long does it hurt?" Tohru added, just as abrupt as her last question. She looked like she was in pain just thinking about it.

"Eh, well, that depends too. If your body resists, and you fight against it, it will hurt more and for a longer period of time. But if you… kinda 'sink' in to it, and, what is it that you kids say, 'go with the flow', then it will hurt less, and for a shorter period of time" Mayu said nervously, finding this question harder than the last. Tohru nodded, she understood, even if Mayu had used the 'go with the flow' saying kind of wrong.

"What I am trying to say, is that, the more you want to do it, the lesser it will hurt" Mayu sighed, and Tohru nodded again, understanding it a little more.

"How do I know if I am ready?"

"You will know, and make sure that you do it because you want to, and not because you are being pressured to do it" Mayu told her firmly, and Tohru shook her head.

"Kyo-kun would never pressure me to do anything, I'm sure" She said, in total trust and loyalty to Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure orange top is a good kid" Mayu said, and watched Tohru become redder, due to the question she was going to ask next.

"And—how… what is expected from me, during **_it_**, if I want to be good at **_it_**?" She asked, her voice and hands shaking. Mayu became red.

"Well, I won't answer that, since the author of this story is not so sure about the ratings, and don't want this story to be rated 'M', because it is to graphic. So I will advice you to read about it online, or in some book. I am sure that Shigure has one." She finished, and got up to leave the room, feeling done.

"Thank you, sensei" Tohru said embarrassed, but still grateful.

"Yeah, just use protection, will ya?" Mayu said and left the room, leaving a red Tohru. But as a teacher and a grown up, she couldn't leave without telling her that.


	12. A star that fell

**Hi!**

**Thank you **yuki1516 **for the review, I appreciate your honestly and will take all your feedback into consideration.**

**Also Thank you too...**Guest**... For the nice review, although, I have never really understood what that smile you wrote means. ( **:3 **). Guess I will have to live without that knowledge.**

**Enjoy this Chapter! And I promise that it will be some more Yuki next chapter.**

Kyo stood outside of Tohru's grandfathers house. It had taken him awhile to find it, but ever since Hatori told him to, he had searched for it. Hatori really scared the shit out of him. Damn Hatori… ruining his moment with Tohru and making him all flustered. It was not like they were doing anything indecent. They were just making out. Okay, maybe he had his hand a _little_ too far up her skirt, but it was not like it was against her will, or that they would go any further than that. He respect Tohru, and would wait for the right time, when both of them would be ready. They are after all, virgins. Or well, Kyo is at least, he hadn't asked Tohru if she was. But something told him that she was.

Kyo knocked at the door, he liked the old man. Usually, Kyo didn't like old people, or people in general. But Tohru's grandfather reminded him a little about Tohru. It was hard to not like him.

But the man who opened the door was not the cute little old man that Kyo had been excepting. There stood instead, a angry looking full grown man.

"Aren't you Tohru's boyfriend?" The man asked him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, is Tohru's grandpa home?" Kyo asked awkwardly, not knowing who this man was, or what Tohru's grandpa's name was.

A girl appeared behind the man, she looked like she was maybe two years older than Kyo was.

"Is this Tohru-chan's boyfriend, Dad?. He's hot" She said, and then left when her dad gave her a dead glare.

" I am Tohru's uncle" He said to Kyo then, but what Kyo heard was 'I am the bastard that did not even care enough to show up on Kyoko's funeral'.

_" _I know who you are" Kyo growled, even though, he hadn't known until the man had presented himself. Tohru's uncle ,who is nameless, just looked at him with an annoyed face. Like he thought Kyo was rude and disrespectful, and not worth more than trash.

The man who is portrayed as the bad uncle, was just about to open his mouth and say something, when he was interrupted by a person that Kyo definitely recognized.

"I can take it from here stepson-san" Tohru's grandfather said as he put a hand on his stepson's shoulder, and the uncle quietly walked away after giving Kyo one last dirty glance. Kyo did of course, return the glance.

"Nice to see you again Kyo" The old man said, and gave him a goofy smile, that looked very much like Tohru's.

"So you remember my name, but not Tohru's?" Kyo asked, thinking of how the elder always called her 'Kyoko', instead of Tohru.

"That's a different tune, that's between Kyoko and me" He answered with a secretive smile. Kyo was utterly confused, but he shrugged it of, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"So, can I come in?" Kyo said, for he still stood outside the house, while the old man stood inside.

The elder smiled a very kind smile.

"No." He said. Kyo was shocked.

"No?" Kyo asked.

"No. But I can come outside" The elder said as he stepped completely outside and closed the door behind him. The old man started walking away, and Kyo quickly followed him when he realized that he actually was going to walk away from him. Th elder didn't even turn around once to make sure that Kyo was following him, but was still sure that he did. Which Kyo was. They continued walking until they had reached the backside of the house. Kyo looked around, there was a big porch, and a big garden there. There were several big cherry blossom trees that had just started to bloom, so only a few of the flowers had bloomed, while the most where still just buds. But even Kyo couldn't deny that it was still very beautiful.

The elder sat down on the porch, and after a moment of hesitation, Kyo sat down beside him. Before Kyo could even open his mouth, the old man spoke.

"Kyoko used to play here in the gardens with Katsuya and her mother." Tohru's grandfather said, sighing. He looked lost to Kyo. Like he didn't know what he was doing here, like he should have stayed somewhere else, where he had people he loved. But in truth, he wasn't the one that had left them, they had left him. He had stayed, but as the others diapered, the once familiar place had become strange and unknown. It was now only a memory of what had once was.

Kyo stood up again, wondering why this man was so alone. He felt bad, although it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"I wan't your permission to date Tohru" Kyo blurted out, and the old man looked at him.

"Okay" He answered.

"Okay?" Kyo repeated. That had been easier than what he had imagined. He had prepared a speech and all about how much he loved Tohru, and how he would always take care of her. And now the old man just said 'okay'? Kyo became, even though he got exactly what he wanted, angry.

"I know you will take care of my Kyoko, you have been very good for her" The elder said, and gave Kyo a reassuring smile.

"Okay? just like that" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"You would have my permission to marry her if you wanted boy, I know you love her" He chuckled, but then he looked serious.

"I think you saved her from the darkness. Kyoko is strong, but not so strong that she would have been able to go threw this alone." He said, and Kyo nodded. It was hard to be mad at man, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong. So Kyo's anger turned to gratitude and he said 'thanks' and 'goodbye', and he started to walk away. Making a mental note to tell Tohru that they should visit her grandfather more. He looked at the elder as he left, a small smile was spread over the man's lips. But it was also sad, his eyes looked distant, as if he was thinking of dear long lost memories.

Mr. Honda sat there on his porch, as the young orange haired boy left. He remembered how Tohru and Katsuya had played in the garden, and how he and Kyoko had watched them. Kyoko always talked to him. Now she was gone, when he should have been the one to go first. Kyo reminded him very much of a young Kyoko, in a time when she was still bashful and awkward, in a time when she easily got annoyed and angry, but she was in reality, just seeking the love she had never received. Kyoko and Katsuya had been a perfect couple. Not perfect in that way that they always had it perfect. They had been perfect because they had completed each other. They only had eyes for each other, and had a own world that no one but them could enter. But even though the old man couldn't enter that world himself, it had been amazing to just watch them. He had felt like he had witnessed something incredible. Now they were together again, but he was himself, left behind, alone. But now he felt that Tohru and Kyo could maybe come to be what Katsuya and Kyoko had been. The old man felt that maybe, just maybe, he would get to witness something incredible again.

He smiled, he had spent days thinking how good it would be once he joined them in heaven again. But maybe it wasn't so bad to be alive. And the elder felt that he would be around for a long time to come.

Kyo made his way directly to Hatori's house. If Tohru's grandfather was the easy part, this would definitely be the hard part. He took a deep breathe as he knocked on the door. Tohru opened it, and he saw how her face brightened. and he could not help but smile.

"Kyo!" She squealed and hugged him, he was first startled by her forwardness. But then he brought his arms around her. Then he heard a cough, and saw Hatori. He and Tohru jumped away from each other as Kyo bowed in respect to Hatori. Hatori went into the office and motioned for Kyo to follow him.

Once they were inside, and the door was closed. Hatori turned his back to him.

"My answer will be whatever Tohru's grandfathers answer was" He just said. Once again, Kyo became shocked and annoyed at how easy it was. Would he never get to use his 'please let me date Tohru' speech?

"Then why did you even tell me that I had to ask you?" Kyo asked, trying to maintain his anger.

"Because you had" Hatori stated calmly. Kyo just got mote annoyed and confused.

"But you just said—"

"You did have to ask me, but since I respect the elders and trust 's decision and judgement, I will answer the same. He has also known Tohru much longer than me, and he is her rightful guardian" Hatori said, and turned around.

"You have also known Tohru longer than me ,Kyo. so I would never tell you 'no', especially since you were the one that introduced us and made her live here. I am not so alone with her here. I was just being protective, but I also know that you too, will protect her" Hatori said, and Kyo just stood there, shocked.

"You may leave" The doctor continued.

"But—"

"You **may **leave. I guess that Mr. Honda gave you his permission to date Tohru, so you should go to her" He continued, and Kyo hesitated, but then he went looking for Tohru. She was not in the hallway, as she had been when he had gone into Hatori's office. He was about to look in her room, but noticed that the outdoor was open, so he went outside. Tohru sat in the swinging sofa that was on the porch. Kyo closed the door and joined her.

"I am sorry if I got you in trouble" Kyo apologized, and Tohru blushed and giggled a little.

"I think you got in more trouble than me, Kyo-kun" Tohru said.

"So… He wasn't mad at you?" Kyo asked surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we just… uh, talked" Tohru answered and became beet read when she thought about the embarrassing conversation. Both of them were quite for awhile. It was pretty dark and you could see the stars.

"I love you Tohru. I will always protect you, and take care of you, I would never hurt you" Kyo then said, finally getting to use his speech, but the short version. Tohru looked at him. She was blushing, but he wasn't. He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. He would make her understand this, even if it took him his whole life.

"I know Kyo, and I love you for it. You are my most important person" She gave him a kind smile, and he smiled back.

A star then fell from the sky. Tohru looked up in amazement. Her eyes glimmering with wonder, like a child. Kyo put his arm around her, and she leaned in to him, as they watched the stars together.

"Mom told me the stars are a reflection of our souls. Every person has their own star that reflects their soul, and that if you have a kind and beautiful soul, the star will shine brighter." She whispered after awhile.

"Shigure told me that a shooting star is actually just someone driving off rainbow road" Kyo whispered back. Realizing now, that Shigure was probably was just bullshitting him. Wow, Kyo can sure be slow and dumb sometimes. Tohru giggled.

"But if what you say is right, than that must be your star" Kyo said, and pointed at the biggest, brightest star in the sky. Tohru blushed.

"Beacuse if it is not, then your theory must be bullshit, for you have the kindest and most beautiful soul that has ever existed. Therefore, your star has to be the one that shines the brightest" He continued, and Tohru rested her head against his shoulder. He began to stroke her hair.

They saw another shooting star; and somewhere in the distance, you could hear Mario scream.

**Sorry for the bad 'Mario' pun. But I'm not really that sorry, because in that case I wouldn't have written it. I guess I'm just sorry that you have to witness my bad humor. ;)**


	13. As usual

**Hi, I would say that this is a rather fast update. But maybe it isn't, either way, here it is. Finally, some Yuki again, like I promised. I felt that I needed to 'wrap the bag' about a few things in this story, If thats how you say it. (Thats probably not at all how you say it). **

**I felt that I had a hard time with words during this chapter for some reasons. But whatever.**

**Thanks to **AlexuPenguin **For the review, I'm glad you found it funny. I know it was kinda farfetched joke. You know, star fall-rainbowroad-mario. I only realized how farfetched it actually was until after I posted it, but I'm glad you liked it:D**

**Wow, now I babbled a lot. Enjoy this chapter!xD**

Yuki sat at the usual lunch table, with his usual lunch mates. He always sat at the same place too. To his left sat the absent minded Hatsuharu Sohma, deep in thought. As usual. To his right sat the rough Arisa Uotani, talking with food in her mouth. As usual. On the other side of the table, across from them, sat the mysterious and frightening Saki Hanajima, the lovely Tohru Honda, and the despicable, horrible, disgusting, Kyo Sohma. As usual.

Yes, everything was as usual. Yuki hated it. Usual meant that Tohru and Kyo would throw each other flirty glances, and hold hands under the table. Uo would tease Kyo, Saki would threaten Kyo, say things that would make Kyo freeze, things that only seemed to make sense for Uo, Hana and Kyo. Haru would sometimes blurt out random things, and Yuki… would stay quiet during the whole meal. This was the current usual.

Yuki missed the old usual. The old usual was when Kyo and Tohru weren't a couple, and Kyo wasn't even a part of their world. The old usual was when Tohru was one of his closest friends, and they would talk all the time. Now they hardly talked at all, and if they did, it would be only formalities. Not that it was Tohru's fault, it was actually his own. Yuki had avoided Tohru since her mothers death. He was ashamed over the fact that he had been selfish. He had not helped her in her time of need. And yet he sat here and was jealous of Kyo. Maybe he was jealous over the fact that Kyo had Tohru, or the fact that Kyo had been a better man to Tohru, and deserved her, or that Kyo loved her much more then Yuki could have ever done, or had. Yuki did not know anymore. The only thing he did know was that every time he looked Tohru in the eyes, he wanted to punish himself. He hated that feeling.

He hates that he misses her, he hates that he does not make an effort to become close with her once again. He hates that he will never have her in the way that Kyo has her.

At first, Yuki didn't want to realize it, but Kyo and Tohru was meant to be. Yuki and Tohru was simply…not. He still desired her though. She had been the first one to make an effort to really get to know him. His first true friend.

Yuki would not take action upon his actions though. He may not have acted right a few weeks back when her mother died, he had not been a good friend back then. But he would do the right thing now. The right thing now was to not sabotage what Tohru and Kyo had. The right thing was to remain in the background and let them be happy. The right thing was to not let his selfish emotions take the better of him.

Yuki caught Tohru look at him. Yuki sighed. He knew Tohru was worried, and that she wanted them to remain good friends, and talk like before. Yuki did simply just not know if he was ready for that.

He looked down at his untouched plate. He just wasn't hungry.

"Excuse me, but I think I must go… student council duties calls" Yuki lied, and rose from his chair. As he started walking away, he saw Tohru throwing a glance at Kyo who nodded. Tohru then quickly rose and followed after Yuki. He began to walk faster, but Tohru caught up with him in the hallway. She took his hand to stop him from walking.

"Yuki-kun, why won't you talk to me?" She whispered with a weak voice. She sounded hurt, it stung in Yuki's heart.

"Have I done something to offend you, Yuki-kun?" She continued. Of course, she was taking the blame. He was the selfish one, and she thought it was her fault. He turned around to look at her.

"No, Honda-san. You have done nothing wrong, I'm just tired" He tried, and shoot her a smile. Tohru may be oblivious sometimes, but she could see that his smile was forced, and that he was lying.

"Please Yuki-kun, if I did something. Tell me" She pleaded, and Yuki looked down.

"It is just… People always tell me I am perfect Honda-san, but I am not. I have many flaws, and I have made many mistakes. Lately, I have been very selfish. I should have been there for you like Kyo was when your mom died. I should have helped you. But I didn't. I am the only cause of my own sadness Honda-san." Yuki said, not looking into her eyes. Suddenly he felt something, a sudden warmth wrapped around him. Tohru was hugging him tightly as she was squeezing her eyes shut.

"Don't say that Yuki-kun. You mean so very much to me, and you did help me! You helped me by only being there at the funeral, and offering me to live with you! It showed me that you are a true friend and that you really care for me. Maybe you weren't there like Kyo-kun was, but you were also a factor in my healing process! I love Kyo, but I also love you Yuki, as a friend. Just like I love Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Hatsuharu-san, Hatori-san, Isuzu-san, grandpa and… mom. You are all my family, and I don't want us to drift away! Please be my friend again!" Yuki wrapped his arms around the petite girl, and she let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. It was fine now. They were fine. Yuki knew it, and Tohru knew it. It would be fine.

A few meters away, a orange haired teenager stood and watched them. Someone might have thought that he was jealous over the fact that the school prince was hugging his beloved, or that he was disappointed at his girlfriend for being too close with the prince. But Kyo was wearing a smile on his lips. He ran a hand threw the orange mess that he called hair. He was relived. He knew how much it had hurt Tohru to be avoided by a close friend, without knowing the cause. Kyo had tried to comfort her, but somethings weren't meant for him to fix. Yuki had to be the one to do it this time, and Kyo was only grateful. Kyo wasn't jealous, he knew that it was him that Tohru loved, and not Yuki. But still, he would just watch them a few more seconds to make sure that the rats hands wouldn't travel too far down Tohru's back…. and Kyo swore to himself that if they hugged for one more minute he would break them up. But even after several minutes of hugging, Kyo didn't break them up. He he just smiled again, and left the two alone. Knowing that leaving them alone was the right thing to do, and Kyo had already done too much wrong in his life.

Yuki breathed in the sense of her hair, and just appreciated her presence. He understood know. It was crystal clear. How could he not have seen it before? He loves her. Oh God how he loves her. Yuki Sohma loves Tohru Honda… but not in that way that he thought he did. When she told him that they were like family, he understood. He loved Tohru, as a sister, or even a mother. She was the one to, just like now, comfort him and tell him right from wrong. She was the one who cared, and taught him to forgive himself, and appreciate himself. She may not see it herself, but he did. He was just glad to have her as a friend. He may have liked her as more a friend, but he loved her as family. He would move on, he would fined another, and Tohru would, ironically enough, help him move on.

Later, Yuki stood with Haru outside of the school. He felt happy, yet sad. He knew that Tohru would never like him the way that he had liked her, but it still stung. It is just… she was the first person to ever recognize him as something other than 'the prince', she was the first girl that ever took her time to look behind his facade, the first one to know the real Yuki. And a part of him wanted her to be the 'one', for wouldn't that be great. 'His first love would be his true love? ', it had a nice ring to it. But he loved her as family now instead, and thats why he is happy. For family last forever, and he wanted Tohru to be with him forever, even if it was not in romance.

A girl suddenly bumped into Yuki. She looked ordinary, brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes. But her eyes where so…secretive, regretful. Like she was ashamed of something, or that she just didn't get what all other people seemed to be getting.

"Apologize to the prince for walking in to him!" A girl from the prince Yuki fan club yelled. The mysterious girl eyed him, like she just saw him for the first time.

"I see nothing prince-like about him at all" She just stated dully, like she did not possess a care in the world about him. The Prince Yuki fan club let out a gasp. Yuki himself smiled. Maybe there would be someone else in this world that would not see him as a prince after all.

"Come on Machi! Hurry up!" Yuki heard a boy in his age shout at the mysterious girl who was still eyeing Yuki, trying to find what was so special about him. The boy who had shouted at her had not sound angry to Yuki, rather playful actually, and he thought that he recognized him from his class. _Machi… So that's her name._ He thought to himself.

"Bye bench buddy Kyon-Kyon!" The boy shouted at another direction, and Yuki turned his head and saw Kyo and Tohru walking hand in hand.

"Shut up Manabe!" Kyo yelled back. To share a bench with this person was enough, Kyo did not have the time or strength to deal with him outside of the classroom. Kakeru was too…energetic, for him. Yuki looked at Kakeru and Machi as they left, and Yuki made sure to remember their names. Something told him that they would have a lot to do with each other in the future.

"Bye Kakeru-kun!" Tohru waved with enthusiasm. Kakeru turned around and smiled at her and waved back.

"Bye Tohru-chan! Have a nice day, and don't let do anything naughty to you!" Tohru and Kyo became several different shades of red. Especially since Tohru had been thinking a lot lately about if she was ready for doing 'it' with Kyo. After the two of them had stopped blushing, Tohru bid her goodbye to all of her friends, and Kyo grunted some words at them. Then they started walking towards Tohru's house, holding hands.

Tohru was glad that things were solved between Yuki and her again. She had been worried and stressed about that for some time now, and she had talked to Kyo about it. But there was one thing that still burdened her, that she hadn't dared to speak to anyone. She had been thinking quite a lot about the day when she and Kyo first kissed, and said 'I love you' to each other (Back in chapter 6). She remembered how Kyo thought that she was going to jump of the bridge, and how he had told her that his mother killed himself. But he had never talked about his mom ever since. She didn't even know why his mother killed herself. It was like that conversation had never happened. But she wanted Kyo to know that he could talk to her about it, because it seemed like he was bothered about it on that day. But she didn't want to bring it up either, in case he didn't want to talk about it with her. What if the problem was Tohru? What if he didn't trust her?

"Kyo-kun?" She asked with a sweet, shy voice. Almost a bit sad. Kyo stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You know you can trust me?" She meant to say it as a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"I know Tohru, you are the person I trust the most" He said and squeezed her hand. She felt ashamed. She was so selfish, wanting him to talk to her about it. She was stupid and curious, and she was just ashamed of her thoughts. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"What is it Tohru?" He asked, sounding a bit worried. She kept her head down, and her eyes locked at her feet.

"I know it must be something, don't try to fool me Tohru" He said firmly, but also caring.

"You are just too good for me Kyo" She said, on the verge to crying. He was sent in to shock.

"W-what?" He asked. Did **_the_** Tohru Honda just tell him that he was to good for her? That **_he_**, Kyo Sohma, was too good for **_her,_** the angel on earth? The closest thing to a saint? Had she lost her sanity or something?

He did though, not tell her this, because before he could open his mouth to protest, she interrupted him.

"I have been very selfish lately, I have wished that Kyo-kun would talk to me about his mother, for I wanted you to trust me with your troubles" She muttered, not tearing her eyes from the ground.

"You sure have a strange definition of being 'selfish' Tohru?" He said, and Tohru could not quite tell if it was an insult or not.

"Wha.." She began, but Kyo held up a hand.

"So you are basically telling me, Tohru, that you feel selfish, because you wanted me to talk about my troubles with someone so that I wouldn't go around carrying something in my chest? So that I wouldn't feel sad about anything. That doesn't sound so selfish to me." He said, and she looked up at him.

"But even if you were selfish Tohru, it wouldn't be anything wrong with that. You should be selfish once in awhile, and I have said that before." He continued.

"When you say it like that—" Thoru began, but couldn't quite found the words. Kyo was right. Kyo was often right. This was a side of Kyo-kun that only she saw. Like a secret, and this time she actually was selfish. For she wanted to keep that secret between them. May no other girl ever know about it. But since she is, after all, Tohru Honda, she isn't so good at being selfish. So she started making a mental list about people that could see this side of him. Her list stopped when she was pulled in to a hug though.

"And about my mom, I just haven't felt the need to talk about her, cause I have been so happy lately. I am happy because I am with you, Tohru. But if I would talk about it with someone, it would bee with you." He said as he hugged her tight, making weird circles on her back as if he was comforting her. But then the circles stopped, but the hug remained.

"But I will tell you about her. She killed herself when I was a child. She walked in-front of a train, I think. I wasn't there, but I heard some of the Sohma estate maids gossip about it at the funeral. Stupid old hags, always gossiping. She did it because my dad didn't like me, and he blamed her for it. He often said that I wasn't his child, and that she had been cheating on him. He wasn't home that very often, he was often with…other girls. I didn't quite know what that meant back then, but I understood it later. When he was home, he hit mom, a lot. He hit me sometimes, but not that much. Mostly cause he avoided me as much as possible, he was disgusted by me. I often overheard their fights. He compared me to Yuki a lot. Yuki was the pride of the family, and he saw me as a failure since I wasn't. As soon as he heard another family member talk about Yuki's 'greatness', he would come home and hit either me or her, mostly her. He blamed her for me. I think she loved me though, I didn't think that before, but I do know. When she…died. My father became the 'good husband' all of the sudden. Crying for her, and since he never takes the blame himself for anything, he blamed me and threw me out. And that's when Kazuma took me in. I believed my father for a really long time. I blamed myself, but I don't anymore. I just wish I could have saved her. " He talked slowly and carefully when he talked, for it was the first time the words had ever left his mouth. And even if he hadn't been bothered by it as much lately, he felt lighter.

They stood there quiet for awhile.

"Do you believe in heaven Tohru?"

"I do Kyo. I really do, I know it is there somewhere" She answered. Thinking about how her mother and father were now reunited in heaven.

"Me too. You know, for a really long time, I hoped that I could somehow bring her back. But then I thought 'why on earth would I do that, when she is somewhere love and life never ends?'. She has it better now, right? She doesn't need to feel hurt anymore. I like to believe, that she is all the way home. Maybe she is an angel now Tohru. Maybe she is watching over me. I overheard the maids on the funeral, those hags are always talking shit, they said that those who… take their own life, will suffer consequences and be punished in the after life. You don't believe that, right?"

And with that Kyo finished. That was his deepest thoughts. He believed that his mom had gone to heaven, he really did. _But_ he also felt the need to have someone else confirm it for him. And Tohru was the first one in all these years that he had asked. All those questions that were bottled up, was now out in the wild.

He sounded so vulnerable to Tohru. Vulnerable and desperate. Like anyone could crush him right here and right now. By just telling him 'no'. She looked him in the eye, separating the hug, and Kyo looked worried.

"Yes Kyo, I do believe that your mom has gone to heaven. I am sure of it. She is an angel, I believe so. And she is very happy wherever she is. She misses you a lot, but she know that she will meet you again one day, and she only wishes you a happy life here on earth. I actually think that she is watching over you sometimes too" Kyo looked relived, and hugged her again.

"Your parents are in heaven too, but I probably didn't need to tell you that" he whispered. She smiled.

"No you didn't, but it was still nice to hear someone say it" Silence followed.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked playfully, and Tohru giggled.

"Yes Kyo, so many times that I never think I will forget it"

"Good."

"I love you too" She added after awhile, and he chuckled.

"I know" They finally separated the hug and started walking again.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember back in chapter five when you promised that you would play the guitar for me someday?" She continued, and Kyo thought back.

_"But if you want, I will play the guitar for you one day" He said, smiling at her, a gentle smile, that was for her eyes only. She beamed up at him._

_"I would like that very much! I'm sure that Kyo-kun is a very good player!" She said honestly, and they walked the rest of the way to school in silence._

He did remember. It was on the day that her mom had died. Back when they weren't together. He looked at her.

"I remember" This caused her to smile brightly.

"Is it okay if I hold you to that promise?" She asked, and he smirked.

"What do you want me to play?" He asked, trying to retrain a chuckle. She looked so happy, like a child on christmas.

"Your favorite song" She just said. He raised an eyebrow.

"**_My_** favorite song?" He asked. She nod.

"If Kyo-kun playes me his favorite song, he would more likely be much more passionate to do it, then if he played a girly song. And I am sure that you already can play your favorite song, which means that you can do it real soon." She explained proudly, and Kyo ruffled her hair.

"Sure, I promise" He said, smiling. No one had ever taken as much interest in him before as Tohru. They continued to walk in silence for a bit. Tohru made up her mind about a serious matter today.

"I promise too"

"Promise what?" Kyo asked, but Tohru didn't answer. She just looked into the distance and smiled.

_I promise that I will always love Kyo. _


	14. Some serious shit

**Okay...Hi.**

**WARNING: This chapter will show you the main reason to why this story is rated 'T'. And I am srry about the Haru part (you will see later) I tried to be deep, but I think it came out like shit. The beginning in this chapter is a bit slow too, but it gets better (hopefully)**

**Thank you **AlexuPenguin **for your kind review, hope this chapter keep up with your expectations:)**

**Also a big thank you to **battycherry1 **for the favorite, I seem to have a lack of those.**

**Enjoy this chapter!:D **

* * *

Tohru woke up with the sun. It was such a beautiful day! The sky was not orange, and it didn't remained her of Kyo. But that didn't make any difference because she still thought of him! She felt so much love for Kyo that she felt that she was going to burst. She had been thinking a lot lately about her talk with Mayu, and the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that she was ready. Kyo and her hadn't talked about it at all, nor had he pushed her to do anything. But something told her that he would not decline her offer if she brought it up.

She danced her way out in the hallway and in to the kitchen and made breakfast. And since it is friday, the last day of work and school, she made pancakes. Friday is pancake day!

She hummed on a song as she set the table, and Hatori came in right on time. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning Hatori-kun!" She greeted cheerfully, and Hatori couldn't help but to give her a small smile in return.

"Good morning, Tohru" He said as he sat down and Tohru began loading pancakes onto his plate.

They began eating, making small talk. But Tohru always kept a smile on her face and hummed on happy tunes.

"You seem extra happy today Tohru, is there any reason?" Tohru shaked her head in 'no'.

"I am just happy" She explained extra cheerfully. Her smile almost too bright.

"Today I will make a house visit to one of my patients who has a serious disease—"

"Oh No! Will they be alright?" She asked worried. Just like Tohru to get worried over someone else.

"Probably, but what I am trying to say Tohru is that I will not be home until tomorrow". Tohru looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled again.

"Okay, then I will not prepare any dinner for Hatori-kun" She said, making a mental note out loud.

"Will you be okay on your own?" He asked her, slightly worried. She nod reassuringly at him. Suddenly she saw Kyo outside of the kitchen window, here to walk her to school. He had stopped coming inside for several reasons. Hatori being one of them, and the half-naked Tohru situation the other one. Mostly Hatori thought.

"Kyo-kun is here now! I got to go" Tohru said and hastily stood up and laid the dishes in the sink. Then she kissed Hatori's cheek.

"Bye dad!" She exclaimed happily and hurried out the door. She hadn't even noticed what she had called him. But Hatori sure had. He sat there, shocked. She had called him **_dad_**. She was probably in too much of a haste to notice, but she had still called him that. Hatori smiled and went in to his study. He was so excited that he would have run, but since Hatori is Hatori, he doesn't run. Neither Hatori or Hana runs. It's beneath them.

He made it to his study and dialed a phone number.

"_Shigure Sohma spe—"_

_"_Tohru called me dad" Hatori said. You could almost not hear the happiness in his voice since Hatori hardly ever sounds happy. But since Hatori is one of Shigure's best friend's, Shigure couldn't miss the little hint of cheerfulness in the doctors voice.

"_That's wonderful Hari! We shall—" _Hatori hung up and dialed a new number. A number, he had never, ever dialed by his own free will before.

"_HELLO! You have the fortune to be speaking with the one and only AYAME SOHMA—"_ of course Ayame's greeting was much, much longer than that, and even more ego-tripped. But Hatori cut him short.

"Tohru called me dad" Ayame didn't miss the happiness in Hatori's voice either.

_"….Hatori…This is the first time you have called CALLED ME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HAA-SAAN. AND I LOVE TOHRU THAT LITTLE BLESSED ANGELIC REASON FOR BEING THE REASON WHY YOU CALLED ME! AND OF COURSE I LOVE MYSELF FOR BEING THE WONDERFUL—" _Hatori hung up, and dialed a last number. There was a reason that he had saved this one for last, for this person he wasn't going to hang up on.

"_Who is it? I have class in five minutes" _

"Mayu? It is Hatori Sohma" He said, and the other line went quiet. Mayu was suprised, in a good way.

_"Hatori?" _

"Yes, I called to tell you that Tohru did just call me 'dad'." He stated and smiled. She smiled too.

"_That is…wow, That's great I guess. Congratulations" _She said truthfully, as people started dropping in to her classroom, making her a little stressed.

_"Listen Hatori, I got too go—"_

"Will you go out with me today?" He said, interrupting her. She was speechless once again.

"_I have school and—"_ Hatori cut her short again.

"I can meet you for lunch, you have lunch break don't you? I will not work until after lunch when I make a house visit" He told her firmly. It was clear that he wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer.

_" Yes, Okay—"_

"Great, I will pick you up at twelve, Goodbye" He said and hung up. Mayu's heart had skipped a beat. Sure, she and Hatori had gone out once before, but he hadn't asked her out since that. But he did now, and she was so relived and happy.

Tohru and Kyo was the last to enter the classroom, and not one single student noticed that Mayu was happier today then she had ever been before. But that didn't matter to Mayu, for she was going to have lunch with the probably hottest doctor in Japan. Yeah, she was on a roll.

A couple of hours later Mayu, at lunch, still felt that way. Kyo however, didn't feel that he was on a roll, since the day hadn't gone according to his plans. You see, Kyo had brought his guitar with him today. Or well, it wasn't his. Since he didn't want to carry it with him when he walked Tohru to school in the morning, he had 'borrowed' one from the schools music room. His first plan was to play it for her on the school roof, during the lunch break. BUT that didn't go well, for when he was about to hide his guitar up there, minutes before he was supposed to bring Tohru up, he had seen something disturbing. There, on the roof, his and Tohru's special spot, sat a couple, that was not them, and they were making out. Worse was that the couple weren't even students, but two teachers. What shocked Kyo more was that they were both guys. He wasn't homophobic or anything….love is love, right? But Kyo didn't really like seeing people making out at all. Especially not old people. That was his teachers. On his and Tohru's special spot.

So, now they sat at the lunch table as Kyo tried to forget what he had just seen, and at the same time come up with a new plan to play for Tohru. It was the usual people sitting at the lunch table, but with a new addition. Momiji. Their new addition also had a new appearance. Momiji was now hot. The half german boy looked more mature, he was taller and had a more masculine face. He had even gotten his own fan club now, although, it wasn't nearly as big as Yuki's.

"So I heard ya play the guitar, carrot top" Uo said after awhile, bringing Kyo from his thoughts. Momiji seemed to think that this was an interesting conversation.

"I didn't knew that you too played an instrument Kyo!" He exclaimed happily, and very childish. He might look mature, but he is for sure the same Momiji.

"Too?" Tohru said and Momiji actually blushed.

"Yeah, I play the Violin" He admitted shyly. Tohru clapsed her hands together.

"That is great Momiji! I love the Violin!" She said, and Momiji's face brightened up. Haru decided to butt in now.

"I play the piano" He stated, and Tohru seemed to burst with joy. This was for some reason very exciting for her.

"Or…I used too" He said and Tohru's expression fell a little.

"How come you stopped?" She asked sadly. Haru looked at her with empty eyes.

"I will tell you from the beginning" He said, and all the Sohma's—except for Momiji— at the table sighed. Haru's story's and explanation usually didn't make any sense at all.

"When I was young, like three years ago, I wanted to learn how to play an instrument." Tohru seemed to be listening carefully, like every word that came out of his mouth was made of pure gold.

"At first, I wanted to play the gitarr, but then I realized that the Piano was black and white, like me. And playing another instrument than that one would be like betraying my own kind, you know?" He continued and Tohru nod like she understood. But of course she didn't.

"Then, you know, when I realized that I was a cow, in chapter four, I knew that I had to stop playing" Now everyone was lost. Kyo became angry just listening to him. FIRSTLY Haru was not a cow. A boy turning into a cow? How ridiculous.

"You are not a cow Haru, and why the hell did you have to stop because of that?" Kyo hissed, irritated. Haru sighed like Kyo was the dumbest person he had ever met.

"Think Kyo, what is a piano made of?" Kyo didn't actually know, so Yuki answered.

"Ivory" He said. But no one understood, so Haru sighed again. Like the answer should be really obvious.

"And what does ivory come from?" Haru continued, and Momiji lit up.

"Oh I know! Ivory are elephant bones!" He said, excited that he knew something, and Haru smiled, like everyone should get it now, only to then realize that no one did. He sighed much louder this time.

"And who is basically brothers with the elephants?" He said, but everyone was quiet.

"The COW! The cow and the elephant are basically brothers, so it would be unethical of me to play such an instrument" He explained annoyed. It was sure a burden sometime's to be the smartest person in the room. He know looked at Tohru, his eyes all condemnatory.

"Cow's and elephant are not brothers! Not even cousins, not even close at all!" Kyo yelled in frustration. Hatsuharu looked offended. He stood up, looking like he was going to give Kyo a lecture.

"Just because we had a fight with each other and they moved away to Spain doesn't mean that we don't love each other! We are still family!" Haru said, and everyone was taken a back. Instead of correcting Haru about elephants living in Spain, Kyo sat down, Yuki looked deep in thought, and Momiji smiled at Haru. Had Haru just unconsciously told them that he loved them?

"Yes Haru, family is very important, and we shall always love each other" the blonde boy said, and Haru looked proud. But when Momiji said it, it was different. He directed it to all the Sohma's at the table, giving them a thinker. It wasn't so often that they was reminded of the fact that family wasn't always a bad thing, and that no matter what, they shall stick together. Maybe Haru wasn't the smartest, but he was wise in the way that counted. Haru himself looked at Tohru.

"I know that everyone in this room is completely oblivious to much things, but I excepted more from you, Tohru" He said, and then looked away like he had been betrayed.

"No not at all Haru! I understand, it was a really sad story, you must have it very hard. It is good that you care for your family enough to quite doing something so meaningful as playing a instrument" She said, her eyes glittering.

"Okay, I forgive you, it wasn't you fault. It is probably just because you have been hanging out with Kyo too much" Haru continued and looked back at her. Kyo started throwing a bitch fit, and Arisa then silenced everybody by throwing her disgusting lunch at the floor.

"Why are we even still here?" She questioned to no one special. Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"Miss Uotani, I believe that we are here for school lunch" Yuki said, like he was the smartest man in the room. Uo sighed.

"Didn't any of you listen to what Sensei Mayu said? She wanted to have a longer lunch break so she told everyone that we could go home and enjoy the weekend." She said and everyone stared at her. They hadn't heard that actually.

"Weird. She actually smiled when she said that too. Wonder if anything happened today that made her happy?" Uo continued, mostly to herself. Everybody started making their way home. Kyo wanted to leave with Tohru quickly, but she, as well as the other girls (and Momiji) was dragging out their goodbye's. So instead, Kyo pulled Tohru with him to the side, and whispered so nobody else would hear.

"Meet me at the park in two hours" He said and then disappeared. He had a plan. Since Kyo didn't want to take a school guitar out of school property (for that meant that someone would notice, and that he would also have to bring it back after the weekend) he was going to go home, pick up his guitar, bring it to the park. It didn't take two hours though, but he would give Tohru some time to do whatever she wanted to prepare herself (girls are a mystery when it comes to dates). So he took of home, leaving Tohru and the others alone.

"Did orangey left? Doesn't he usually walk you home?" Uo asked Toru, worried about her safety. But before Tohru could answer, Momiji did.

"Then could I walk you home Tohru-chan? Me and Haru live in the same direction so we could keep you company! Please?" He practically begged, and after Tohru had made some apologies about how that didn't need to do that, and after Momiji had done some more begging, she happily agreed. When the goodbyes finally ended. The three of them made their way home.

After awhile of Haru walking in silence, and Tohru nodding happily at everything Momiji said, and Momiji talking non stop about his sister, Haru spoke.

"Rin likes you. You are her friend." He just stated. Tohru smiled, but was surprised at his words.

"She talks about me?" She asked but Haru didn't answer.

"Thank you." He said instead, and a small smile appeared on his face, as he looked deep in thought.

When they reached Tohru's house, Momiji hugged her, which felt weird for Tohru since he was now taller than her, and Haru bowed in farewell. They then took of, leaving Tohru at her empty house. She noticed that it was one and a half hour left until she was supposed to meet Kyo at the park. So she decided to Shower and afterwards she dressed herself in a bright pink dress Ayame hade given her when she first moved in with Hatori, a few months back now actually. It had been too cold back then to use it, since it was more of a summer dress, but now, in late spring, she could. She looked herself in the mirror, deciding that it was the nicest and probably the most expensive piece of clothing that she had ever owned. Realizing that it was still 45 minutes left, she prepared a picnic of onigiri's for them. Then she took of to the park.

Kyo already sat there, under a big, now fully blossomed cherry blossom tree. His guitar was leaning against the tree, but more hidden. The tree was a bit away from the rest of the people that was in the park. Which was not that many, only a few kids. But Kyo didn't want anyone except Tohru to hear his song. For this song was too special for him.

He saw her come walking, she didn't notice him at first. When she did, he saw her whole face lit up, and he couldn't help but smile. She wore a pink dress, the color the same as the very cherry blossom tree that he sat under, she came towards him and smiled that special smile that was hers, and hers only. She had a picnic basket with her, but what did he expect? She is after all, Tohru Honda. She doesn't come empty handed. She spread out a picnic blanket, and put out the food. She didn't say anything, but Kyo watched her in wonder. She looked at him with so much love, and he had never thought that she was more beautiful. Everything was beautiful. And it wasn't necessarily her looks. Before, Kyo had never believed the saying 'It's the inside that makes you beautiful', but he saw it in Tohru. How her kindness and love just shined threw, blinding everyone she met. He loved her, he loved her so much that it wasn't even possible.

She spread out the blanket, and they ate, and they made small talk, sometimes he stole a kiss or two from her. He loved her taste, he couldn't quite put his finger on what she tasted like. It wasn't like anything he had ever had before, it tasted like…love. He also liked how she blushed every time he kissed her, that small pink flush that tainted her cheeks. She was so much more beautiful like this, happy that is, then she was when she was crying and empty, but he would stay with her whatever her mood was, but it was for moments like this that he longed for. They talked awhile more. Then, he thought it was time to show her the reason why she came. Hu pulled out the guitar from behind the tree, and she gasped and smiled. Kyo rolled his eyes but grinned. Anyone but Tohru would have noticed the guitar before, or at least suspected that he brought her here to play.

"Will you play for me now Kyo-kun?" She asked, happy. He didn't answer, instead he started checking the guitar, making sure it was tuned. he sat down and just looked at it.

"Will you sing too?" She continued and he blushed. He was going to sing to her, but only because the song made no sense otherwise. He just nodded, and she clasped her hands together.

"That's wonderful" She said and Kyo blushed again. He tried to start playing, but his hands shaker. Why was he suddenly so nervous? It was just Tohru. But Kyo knew why he was nervous, he was nervous because it was the first time he would play this song to anyone. From the start, he had thought about playing some romantic shit to her, but then he remembered that she had asked him to play **_his_** favorite song. So he was going to play the one song that meant the most to him, a song that held a place in his heart. He had written this song himself, based on something someone once asked him, and a promise that he never got to keep. He wanted to play this song to her, he knew it made him vulnerable, that he would have no defenses up to protect him. But he wasted to give Tohru all of him, the real him, no lies. He wanted her to see **_him_** and all that it meant, and he wanted her to know everything that he had never said out loud. He took one last look at her, and stopped shaking. He shoot her a smile and started to play.

_ "She asked me ' Son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? _

_and when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me? '_

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_ I'll put you on the map_

_ I'll cure you of disease _

_ Let's say we up and left this town,_

_ And turned our future upside down._

_ We'll make pretend that you and me,_

_Lived ever after happily. _

_She asked me ' Son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me? '_

_I will make you queen of everything you see_

_ I'll put you on the map_

_ I'll cure you from disease._

_ And since we know our dreams are dead_

_ And life turns plans upon are their head_

_ I will plan to be a bum_

_ So I might just become someone._

_She asked me ' Son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?_

_ and when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me? '_

_ I will make you queen of everything you see, _

_ I'll save you from his grasp_

_ and together we will flee…"_

He had kept his gaze at his fingers all the time. Maybe he was expecting Tohru to cry, he did after all, sing about broken dreams, and wishes that could never be. But Tohru didn't cry, she felt for him. But she didn't cry. He sang good, not so good that a talent scout would have recited him if one of them had walked by, but better then average. He was a good writer too, Tohru may be oblivious but she was almost certain that he had written the song. She didn't know why she didn't cry, maybe because she knew that Kyo wouldn't have wanted that, so she took her hand and cupped his cheek, and he looked up at her, and then she kissed him.

"Let's go home" She whispered after they had broke apart, only to then kiss him again.

"Hatori is not home, will you stay with me tonight?" She continued, this time breathing heavier. Kyo blushed. He had stayed with her before, but she sounded different this time. This time, her voice implied that she wanted him to **_stay_** the night. But he must be wrong, right? His little Tohru is too innocent to even know what she is talking about. But he blushed still, because **_he _**certainly knew what it sounded like, and once he got thinking about **it**, it was kind of hard to stop.

"I'm ready Kyo, I love you" She said, and now he knew he wasn't wrong. Tohru wanted to… His Tohru. Oh God. He was speechless, his whole face red, but Tohru smiled and took his hand and started to walk away, towards her house.

He couldn't say a thing during the whole time. He just blushed. Did he want to do this? Of course he did, but he wanted her to really know what she was getting herself into. He wanted it to be right. Kyo was a virgin, Tohru had even been his first kiss (not counting Kagura). He hadn't really put much thought about him and Tohru doing…it.…any time soon. For at least another two years, or until they are married, if they ever did get married. But here she was, looking determined and sure, dragging him behind her. Before he knew it, they were inside her house, she was wearing a bright smile. She was sure of her thing, but Kyo wasn't.

"Ehhh…Tohru?" Kyo asked, and she turned around and gasped.

"Oh I am so so sorry ! I should have thought of you and asked you first, but are you ready for this?" Kyo's jaw hit the floor and he started stuttering.

"Yeah! Hell yeah! But are you sure you are Tohru?" He eventually managed to say. She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"Yes Kyo, I love you. I want to give you my all, I am sure" Kyo flushed again.

"It will hurt" He said and Tohru flushed for a second. Then she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"It will hurt more if I have to wait any longer" She said in a whisper. Kyo's hands where shaking. He was nervous, and her words were so new to him that they made him embarrassed, but also happy.

"Okay then, I love you. I want to give you all of me too" He said. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You already have" She whispered, and then they kissed. It started out gentle, then they opened their mouths and let their tongues explore each other like it was the first time. They slowly moved in to Tohru's room, on to her bed. The kisses became rougher, clothes came of and love was made.

Awhile later, they didn't know how long, maybe it was seconds or maybe minutes. It could have, for all they knew, been hours or days. They were both breathing heavily against each others mouth, like they wanted to kiss, but had to catch their breath's first. Both wore a smile on their face. Tohru held a sheet tight to her naked body, and Kyo was leaning a bit over her, also covered. He looked at her with so much love, and Tohru was happy.

"Let's run away together" Kyo said casually, still breathing heavy, his face not even inches away from hers. Tohru stiffened and her smile dropped.

"What?" She asked. Kyo seemed surprised by her response and sat up, making a little more space between them.

"Let's run away together Tohru, I love you. I have been working overtime at the dojo, I have money. We could leave, start over. What do you say?" He asked and smiled at her. Tohru was glad that he loved her so much, and wanted to be with her, but—

"No." She said, and looked at him weirdly, and Kyo backed, like he was offended, hurt.

"What?" He said, his voice cracking a little. Tohru sat up straight.

"No, we have all of our friends her, I couldn't just leave them—" Kyo stood straight up, interrupting her.

"I thought you loved me!" He said, his voice raising in hurt and anger.

"I do!" Tohru protested. But Kyo looked at her differently, not like he used to. He looked at her like he was betrayed, like she was just… somebody else.

"Clearly you don't!" He said firmly, his eyes burning in to hers. But he regretted it the moment he said it, and his face softened. He realized what he had done, and so had Tohru. She looked away from him. He questioned her love, like he didn't trust her. That was the most important thing to Tohru, and he knew that.

"Tohru I…" He began but couldn't find the words, his voice was full of regret.

"Maybe…It would be best if you left" She sniffled. Her words hit Kyo right in the heart. He had done it again, he had drove someone away. He took all of his clothes up from the floor and quickly got dressed. Tohru hadn't turned her face one time. Then he left. Tohru heard the door slam behind her. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

She had given him her all, and she had fell hard. She looked at the clothes on the floor, wishing he would come back. But he didn't. She was alone, and no one saw her tears.

* * *

**The song used in the chapter is not owned by me, but by **twenty one pilots **the name of the song is **House of gold** , If you haven't heard it, you should look it up. Great song, great band. **

**Review or Pm your thoughts of this chapter :) Or don't. **


	15. Womanly wisdom

**Hi!**

**Here is the new chapter, and this story is sadly soon coming to an end. Don't cry, It will be 2 updates more after this chapter, and then *POOF*, finished.**

**This chapter is a little rushed and sometimes I don't really make any since but EITHER way,**

**Thanks to **Bella13blue **for the review, and I am very glad you asked, for I will explain a little more why Kyo acted the way he did in this chapter. Or maybe i won't, you have to read to find out. But I think he is pretty insecure and in a way sensitive in his character, so...yeah. I don't really know,**

**And thanks to **xetherall22 **for the kind reviews ( I was going to write a year without rain first, but then remembered that Kyo doesn't like rain, so it became milk instead).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I didn't.**

Tohru hadn't actually done anything since Kyo left. You know, beside dying on the inside and crying. But, she had made an attempt to clean, but it didn't work. Everything that got cleaned was actually only her room, and all she did was remove the clothes from the floor, and put some clothes on.

She had then proceed to cry all night, thinking how she had ruined everything. There they had been, just finished with doing the ultimate act of love, and then she had told him off. She should have at least thought about it. But she didn't want to runaway… But it was sure lonely without Kyo there next to her. What had hurt her the most was when he didn't think that she loved him. He didn't trust her. That hurt the most. He should know that he is the most important person in her life, and that she loved him with all her heart, if not more.

Hatori had come home, tired but happy. Tired because of work, happy because of Mayu. Then he had find Tohru in her bed, utterly depressed on a saturday morning. He had then asked her if he should call Kyo over, since he often is the one too comfort her, but that caused her to cry even more. He had tried to get her to eat something, but that was in vain. He had then called Kazuma, for Hatori is not stupid, he is actually quite smart. He figured out that it had to do with Kyo, so he called Kazuma, to get to know how Kyo's state was. If it came to his knowledge that Kyo was happy, that could only mean that he had broken up with Tohru and hurt her, and then Hatori would personally kill Kyo.

But, Hatori decided not too, because Kazuma told him that Kyo was a wreck. He didn't talk to him. All he did was sulk and get random anger explosions. Which caused Kyo to train so hard he could, until he passed out. That was yesterday. Today he hadn't moved out of his room. He would have gone to the roof, but it was raining. He too, hadn't touched food since…that wonderful picnic.

It was true, in this exact moment, as Kazuma was on the phone with Hatori, Kyo was depressed in his room. He looked at the roof. It was brown. Not at all the same brown as Tohru's hair, but that didn't make any difference. For it still made Kyo think of her hair, of all of her. He had screwed up, he had pushed her away. He had thrown away the most precious thing in his life. Why had he tried to push her to leave? Of course she wants to stay near everybody. Why hadn't he been thinking clearly? And why had he let his anger take the best of him, he could see the hurt on Tohru's face as he told her that she did not love him. Of course she does, and he knows it. So why question her love like he did? Why did he just not accept that he wasn't the only one she loved? Kyo asked himself all of these questions, even though he already knew the answer. He was greedy, and he was selfish. But most of all, he was afraid. He wanted to keep Tohru to himself, because he was too afraid to loose her. Too afraid that he would mess things up again. Kyo was a very insecure person, even if it did not seem like it. So when Tohru had told him 'no', he had questioned everything, and in the heat of the moment, his temperament had returned and he had taken out his disappointment on Tohru. Maybe she loved him the most, but she was still in need of everyone else. He shouldn't have asked her, he shouldn't have been mad at her. There was so many things that he shouldn't have done. Most of all, he shouldn't have walked away.

He had walked away, just after having doing…it. He felt awful. It was his first time, it had been great, with someone he loved, and with someone who loved him. But then it had ended horrible, it must have been worse for Tohru. Sweet innocent Tohru, who he had left alone, and who had certainly cried. Because he certainly had. Kyo had cried, and he felt like doing that now too. He screamed in to his pillow.

Hatori entered Tohru's room. She had her head buried in her pillow as he sat down at her bed. He didn't really know how to comfort people, but he started patting her back, making comforting circles. Tohru turned her head and looked at him.

"Listen Tohru… Everything will be fine, every relationship has it's up and downs. But you will pull threw it. This is just your first fight, it doesn't mean that it is over." Hatori had planned on talking more, but Tohru surprised him by throwing herself on to him, in a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest and cried softly.

"It's my fault, I'm so stupid" She cried, and he brought his arms around her, and held her close.

"You are not stupid Tohru, maybe you did something stupid, but that doesn't mean that you are stupid. And mistakes aren't unfixable. Just talk to each other and solve it." He said, and they were quiet for awhile, and Hatori heard how Tohru's sobs slowly died out. He still held her tight.

"Hatori?" She sniffled, all this crying had caused her nose to start running. Hatori handed her a napkin.

"Yes, Tohru?" He answered. She looked up at him.

" I have lived here for a few months now, almost seven. And I just want to say that I am…grateful for everything that you have done for me, and that in a way, I see you as my father" Hatori looked down at her in shock of what she had just said. She had called him 'dad' once, but that was an accident. This was different. Tohru's face turned into one of panic.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by saying that! I will stop thinking about you in that way, I just wanted you to know…" She apologized, but Hatori smiled.

"Nothing could have made me happier than hearing you say that" Hatori said, and they were once again quiet. Tohru didn't cry, and she wasn't as sad as before. She felt safe here in Hatori's arms, like everything would work out. It was a feeling that she can't remember that she have ever felt before, for it was such a long time ago. It was a feeling of a father's love.

Kyo did though, not experience the same feeling of safety as Tohru did. He was to busy telling himself over and over again how utterly stupid he was, and that everything was ruined. He then came to the conclusion that he would die alone, surrounded by a lot of cats. The male version of a crazy cat lady. He, Kyo Sohma, would be the first crazy cat MAN. All of his cats would be orange, to bring out his eyes, except one. One would be brown, and he would name it 'Tohru', and it would be his favorite. Yes. Kyo had it all planned out now, THIS was his new goal in life. Kyo actually felt a little better for a second since he knew how he would live his life. Then he realized that he in fact **didn't **want to be an old crazy cat dude, and he started making weird sounds of pain into his pillow.

Kazuma entered Kyo's room, to find his son making whale noises to the pillow.

"…Kyo?" He asked, but Kyo just continued with his animal noises.

"Kyo, I know that you—" He started but was interrupted by Kyo who started making even louder noises.

"KYO! You better shape up if you want Tohru back!" Kazuma now said a little harsher than before. Kyo stopped his mating noises.

"It's already too late" He mumbled. Kazuma rolled his eyes, as he sat down next to Kyo.

"Nothing is ever 'too late', 'too late' does not exist. You can fix this, Kyo" Kyo looked at his father. Then he buried his head in the pillow again.

"No." He stated, and Kazuma sighed. Kyo is sure thick-headed sometimes.

"You are a teenager, Kyo. Your mind is too simple. It doesn't work that way. We aren't just given a certain number of chances in life, we have so many chances that we decide to take. All you need to do is to get up, and try to fix things." He said and Kyo sat up and looked at him again.

"How?" He asked, and Kazuma almost smiled. **Now **they were getting somewhere.

"That depends what on what happened between the two of you" Kazuma said, and after a lot of hesitation, Kyo decided to tell Kazuma what happened. When he was done, there were many question that the Shishuo wanted to ask. Why do you never play the guitar for me? Why did you want to leave? Did you use protection? Is that what you were saving money for? and etc. But Kazuma didn't ask one single question. Instead he patted Kyo on the back.

"You know what to do" He said, and Kyo looked at him confused.

"I do?" He asked, and Kazuma nodded.

"Yes, but not yet. But it will come to you, You know Tohru the best. Deep inside, you know exactly what you got to do" He said and rose from the bed, prepared to leave.

"Do you really believe that everything can be fixed, Shishuo?" Kyo asked, and Kazuma turned around from where he stood, which was the doorway.

"Yes, everything can be fixed, but maybe not in the way you think that it will. Life works in mysterious ways Kyo, but in the end of the day, we are still human, and humans can be very easily broken, but everything that is broken can also be healed." He said and then left, before Kyo had anytime to respond. Kyo felt like he had just gotten a bit of fresh air breathed in to his lungs. It was the feeling of a father's advice.

In residence Hatori Sohma; Tohru was studying hard in the kitchen, trying to keep her mind of other things. Mayu and Hatori sat by her side, encouraging her and helping her. Sometimes, Mayu would sigh highly when Tohru didn't get something after Mayu had explained it for the fifth time. Which caused Hatori to give Mayu a look that said 'That's not the way to teach her' and the doctor would take over, until Tohru got it, and then it started all over again. Like a circle of studying. But suddenly Mayu had enough and chased Hatori out of the room. Tohru looked at her Sensei in confusion.

"You are not concentrating" She said firmly, it was not a question. Tohru looked down at the ground in shame.

"I am just thinking a lot about Kyo-kun, I know that Hatori said that everything will work out fine, and I believe him. But I just don't know how it will work out." She said and looked up at Mayu with a face that said 'lend me some of your womanly wisdom'. Mayu sighed and sat down next to Tohru. This girl had sure grown on her.

"Ler's do this. I will give you an assignment. You shall write down everything that happened that day, then highlight everything that went wrong, or caused this 'fight' or whatever. Then ring in everything that was YOUR fault. Then compare your faults with Carrot tops faults, and come up with a solution, sort of a compromise that will solve this." Mayu said, and used the thing she was best at to help. Give homework. Tohru smiled brightly and started right away. Mayu sat next to her the whole time and killed time by drinking coffee, reading a book, and so on.

"Done!" Tohru exclaimed proudly after three hours, and pushed her work towards Mayu. Mayu read threw it, raising a eyebrow at the sex part, which Tohru had written as 'then we made very nice love' (Tohru isn't so good with words) and Tohru blushed. But when Mayu had read everything threw, she gave it back to Tohru.

"I think your solution was very good for both perspectives, and would work out well in a real life situation. I give you a B+." she said and Tohru smiled bright, but then dropped her smile.

"Why not an A?" She asked, and Mayu hit her on the head.

"Beacuase you have bad grammar and you forgot to use protection!" Mayu yelled. But don't worry, Tohru isn't pregnant. Tohru blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I will work on my grammar" She said, and then gave Mayu a tight hug.

"But thank you so much Sensei for your great advice! You are the best teacher I have ever had!" She squealed. Mayu sighed but smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" She said. Tohru decided to put her solution to use on monday at school, when she would see Kyo. Sunday went by fast and before she knew it, it was Monday morning, and she stood in the kitchen, her hands shaking as she made scramble eggs for her and Hatori. They ate in silence, for Tohru was too concentrated on meeting Kyo later at school. She then kissed Hatori's cheek and went out the door with a smile. She felt that it felt better to face the day with a smile. She stopped in her tracks as she saw stand in-front of her. There, just a few meters away from her stood he. Her heart stopped and her smiled dropped due to the shock. She managed to only say one word.

"Kyo"


	16. Begins with 'C'

**Hi, I am not so proud with this chapter but, I will post it either way.**

**After this one, there will just be the epilouge left.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you will enjoy:)**

"Kyo"

He looked at her when he heard is name escape from her lips. It was now or never, he had to apologize. He took a step forward at the same time as she did, and they stopped just a few meters from each other.

"I'm sorry!" Kyo blurted out and she looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry that I put that kind of pressure on you, and I'm sorry that I questioned your love, I'm sorry that I left when I should have stayed, I'm sorry for everything that happened and I am—" His rambling was there interrupted by Tohru's forceful hug.

"No, I am sorry too. I should have at least considered your offer, and thought about it before I declined, I do want to leave with you!" She squealed and sent Kyo into a shock.

"You want to leave with me?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes, but not right now. After we graduate, in a year. Until then, I want to spend time with my friends, and family for awhile first, before I make my life completely my own. They have done much for me, and I would miss them. But I do believe that it would be even loonier to leave without you, then to leave them. So let's stay until graduation. Then we will leave, just you and I, and we will start our own lives in another town. We will be free, and start of on a new page, exactly as you want to, right? I just want to graduate, like mom wanted me to do" Kyo kissed Tohru's forehead.

"That sounds like a plan" He said, and they walked to school together, talking about the future that awaited them.

Not less than one year later, they stood outside Hatori's house, and bid their farewell to everyone. They had found a small house a few towns away where they would live. Kyo had gotten a dojo there, and Tohru had found a nearby job as a kindergarden teacher.

Everyone was there to say farewell today, and they had all taken the news about their departure differently, some had been angry, and some had been sad, and some had been happy for their sake. But despite how differently they reacted, they had one thing in common, they would all miss them.

Rin was crying, but she tried to hide it from everyone. Tohru was her best, if not only, friend. Hatsuharu stood by her side and held her hand. He was too looking a bit down, he believed that he and Tohru had shared a special bond, they were friends, and the two stupidest in their 'gang'. Now Haru would be stupid alone, and that was a depressing thought.

Kisa, Arisa and Hana was also crying. Kisa and Uo, more loudly than Hana. Tohru's grandfather wore a smile on his face, a smile of proudness. Hatori stood beside his fiancée, Mayu, who both looked a little sad. Six months ago Mayu had moved in with them, and in a way, they had almost become like a real family. Beside Hatori stood the rest of the trio, Shigure and Ayame, who were overdramatic and annoying towards…well, everyone. But Hatori felt especially target.

Kazuma looked proud, his son had come a long way since he met Tohru. Momiji looked lost, and Hiro looked regretful. Maybe because he wished that he had treated Tohru better when he had the chance. Yuki looked…calm. He was of course sad about Tohru leaving, but he had found a girlfriend of his own, Machi, and she stood by his side here. He had also gotten his own best friend, Manabe, who was also Kyo's friend. But neither Kyo or Yuki would ever admit that.

"Kyoko would have been very proud of you, Kyoko. I know I am." Tohru's grandfather said to her, and she blushed by the comment, but smiled at him too. It was what she needed to hear right now, that was all she needed to be able to gather all of her strength and start a new life.

Tohru hugged everyone one last time, and Hana looked weirdly at Kazuma. Which Kyo didn't like at all, and he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but it was quite hard when Tohru wanted to give a special goodbye to everyone. She talked to Hatori and Mayu the last.

"As you know, I am very grateful that you took me in, and that I maybe got to be like the daughter you never had" She said shyly. Hatori looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? I have an daughter, she is kind-hearted and life saving, and she is leaving me today." He said, very un-Hatori like, and Tohru cried and hugged him again. Then she turned around to Mayu.

"You have also helped me Sensei, I am so very grateful for everything, you were there for me when my mother passed away, and you have made Hatori ha—" Tohru was interrupted by Mayu's hug.

"I am not your teacher anymore, so stop calling me 'Sensei', and I am glad that I was any help. You were never the brightest kid, Tohru, God knows that, but you have helped far more people learn in life then I, even a teacher, ever have. And even if you are kinda stupid and got a bad taste in guys, you were one of my favorite students." Mayu said with a irritated voice. Why with an irritated voice? Well, I have a hard time imaging her voice happy.

The goodbyes that Kyo got were mostly just threats about kicking his ass if he did not treat Tohru right. That goes for Hatori, Mayu, Rin, Yuki, Momiji, Arisa, Hana, and surprisingly enough, Hiro too. Of course, some of the threats were softer then the others, and Kyo was surprised that almost all of the threats followed with a some kind of 'but I know that you are a good kid' or 'I believe in you/good luck'. Those goodbyes that weren't threats where dirty teasing and jokes, that goes for Shigure and Ayame. Haru's goodbye was just confusing, and Kyo got a headache just thinking about it. _'You are the cat, and I am the cow. We will maybe be further apart from here on now, but remember, our animals both begins with 'C'.' _Gosh, Haru is sure quite a mystery.

The only goodbye's that actually were kind of meaningful for Kyo, was from the two people that he had come to hold closest to his heart, the two people who he counted as family. (Not counting Tohru). The first one being Kazuma, Kyo's father figure. Kazuma told Kyo exactly how he felt, all those years as a dad, and how proud he was seeing Kyo grow into such a man. They shared a hug, and Kyo admitted to both himself and his father that he would miss his Shishuo.

The second person Kyo had come to care for was, surprisingly, Tohru's grandfather. The 'old dude', as Kyo so nicely puts it, surprised him with his words, as he so often seems to do. The old man had a tendency to talk about something serious, and then change subjects, a rhetoric method from his side. _'Thank you, Kyo. You allowed me to once again witness something incredible, even if I never were to enter your and Kyoko's world, I was contended in just watching you. I felt special in just being able to see it. So I will give you my advice, 'Keep facing the sun, and the shadows will fall behind you' . I can see it on you, son, that you are still young and awkward, and unsure in everything you do, in everything you do except love. But you have to stop that, you have to define the moment or the moment will define you. _Kyo found the words the old man said, valuable, like he was speaking the truth, and Kyo was blessed by being able to listen. Then the old man had continued with _The secret to a smooth butt is lemon scrub mixed with caffeine. Believe me boy, it is like you are forever young! _And there Kyo had heard enough.

He and Tohru decided that it was time, and they shot one last glance and a smile towards the people that had come to be their family, and everyone returned the smile, and that's how Kyo and Tohru will always remember them. Just like in that moment, together and smiling.

Then they left, without looking back, but forever remembering.


	17. Epilogue 2 years later

**2 YEARS LATER**

Tohru's grandfather stood by his mailbox, he appreciated the peacefulness of being outside. The wind was softly blowing, making the full blossomed sakura trees slowly way. He opened the mailbox to find a letter addressed to him.

OoOoOoO

Rin eyed the envelope in her hand suspiciously, it was not as white as letters usually were. But it was still a very nice letter with that old-fashioned touch to it. Rin's name was nicely handwritten on the frontside. Who would send her such a nice letter? And who the hell would care how a letter even looked like? That's kinda a waste of time and money.

OoOoOoO

Hatori and his wife, Mayu ,slowly opened the letter, as if they were afraid to harm it. Then they read what was on the inside.

OoOoOoO

"HANA!" Uo yelled in the phone as Kureno stood behind her, who was slightly covering his ears.

"_yes?" _The monotone voice in the phone answered.

"HAVE YOU READ YOUR MAIL YET!?"

_"yes" _The voice repeated.

"They are only twenty!" Uo yelled irritated in to the phone.

"_Twenty and very much in love" _Hana answered and Uo sighed, she was defeated.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I guess I am happy for them, but that won't stop me from scaring the shit out of Carrot top." The yankee said firmly.

"_I wouldn't want it any other way"_ Hana answered.

OoOoOoO

Tohru's grandfather smiled as he finished with reading threw the letter. It was in moments like these that he was glad that he had lived so long. So that he got to witness these spectacular things, he read the letter again.

_You are invited by_

_Kyo Sohma & Tohru Honda _

_Who will be forever united in love and marriage._

_The ceremony takes place the 7th of April _

_in church, and will then move on to the after party in the Inuyasha garden._

_Hope that you can make it, you are free to bring a date. Message the bride and/or groom if you can or can't make it._

_HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE XOXO TOHRU AND KYO!_

The last sentence was handwritten, and probably Tohru's doing_ . _The old man chuckled to himself as he thought of his granddaughter and soon-to-be grandson, who had both called him on a regular basis and visited him.

OoOoOoO

"So they are finally tying the knot, huh?" Hatsuharu said to Rin, since he had read the letter over her shoulder. She nod, happy for Tohru.

"Should we get married?" Haru then said, and Rin stomped angrily inside the house and slammed the door after her. Locking her boyfriend out of their house.

"Come on Rin! Marry me!" He shouted from the outside. Rin may not be as girly as some girls, but she still wanted a romantic proposal, with a ring and the guy on his knees and all. Something told her that Kyo and Tohru's proposal had been just that, and Rin wouldn't settle for less.

"At lest let me in!" Haru shouted, and Rin smirked as she put earbuds in her ears, blocking the sound of his begging out.

OoOoOoO

"He didn't ask me for permission." Hatori stated firmly, but Mayu ignored him.

"I don't usually attend my ex-students wedding" She muttered.

Hatori looked at her.

"He didn't ask me for permission" He muttered again, but then discovered another piece of paper in the envelope, this was handwritten.

**_Dear Hatori… or should I say 'future father-in-law' I didn't ask you for permission to marry Tohru, for The old guy already_**

**_gave me permission two years ago, in chapter 12._**

**_And as you used to say ' Respect for the elders´._**

**_Later_**

**_-Kyo, your soon to be favorite son-in-law_**

"Stupid soon-to-be son-in-law" Hatori muttered, but with a big smile on his face. Mayu smiled too.

"As I said, I don't usually attend ex-students weddings, but I don't usually marry their fathers either" Mayu said with a grin and Hatori smiled.

OoOoOoO

"Tohru…Sohma…..Mrs Sohma…..Mrs Tohru Sohma…..Mrs Kyo Sohma…" Tohru muttered as she lay on the couch, trying out the sound of her future name, with a smile on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked with a grin on his face. Tohru blushed. She was busted.

OoOoOoO

"What is it that you are reading, Yuki?" Machi asked her boyfriend, who sat with a letter in his hands and with a smile on his face. He looked up at her.

"The beginning of something new" He answered.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that have followed, reviewed, favorite and read the story to the end. I appreciate all of you very much, even though I had fun writing this story, I am glad that it is over. I didn't really have an actual plan when I started writing it, but I am glad that someone liked it:)**

**I want to thank my arms for always being by my side.**

**Byeee**


End file.
